Black Butler
by Aneras713
Summary: Chapter 5...FINISHED! Basically the same story as the real thing, but Ciel's a teenage girl. slight SebastianxCiel.WARNING: This is a transcription of the anime and manga with extra details that come with gender and age change. Please don't complain.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, it turns out I'm 2 months and 2 days behind on this, but I got the date wrong...oh well!)

**_Sarena and Aneras walk in wearing green Victorian dresses_**

_mutters _My gosh, I can't believe I've been doing this for two years. _back to normal _Hey guys! Welcome to Aneras's 2nd year anniversary celebratory fanfic!

**_sarcastically _****...yay!**

Can't you be a little more enthusiastic?

**This isn't even my series. Why should I have to be here?**

Because I said so and I'm the author so I win, Ha! Like I said in my Coraline fic, I couldn't make a TMNT one in time so I made a Black Butler one I had been working on for a few weeks. I think you'll like this one.

**Why? Sebastian's the only hot guy in the show.**

Well, I've always said that the show would make a little more sense if Ciel was a teenaged girl. So, I made him one of my Sarenas.

**_sarcastically_****...yay!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As of right now, this is a one shot, but I might make more chapters if I feel like it. However, I've got a lot going on this year, so I don't know.

EDIT: Updated for the new dub...EEEEE!

EDIT 2: Due to people being...people, and not reading past the first chapter, I have changed the Ciel character's name from Sarena to Cielle, thus fully making it a SebastianxCiel fic...does this make me a Yaoi author now?

Black Butler

Chapter 1: Her Butler, Able

"Think carefully, should you reject the fate, even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." A voice called out to her. She was suspended above many white feathers, surrounding them, darkness. To her left was a raven. It was speaking to her.

"Do you think one who is among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" she replied. Her body was aching in pain, she wanted this over with. The bird chuckled in a deep, almost seductive, voice.

"I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" She could see what it was doing, it was offering her one last chance out, but she had already made up her mind.

"I do! Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!" With those words, the feathers beneath her floated upward, turning black as they did so. The bird disappeared into the feathers. In gaps where light shown through, she could see a young man dressed in black. He smirked at her. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, right above her womb.

* * *

A fog arose over the English countryside as morning came to the Phantomhive manor.

"Mistress, it is time for you to wake up." A young woman in a white nightgown slept quietly, undisturbed by the voice trying to rouse her. Her long black hair fanned out behind her like a black halo. As the curtain was pulled open to let in the light, it caused her pale skin to almost glow. When the light hit her, she stirred from the light hitting her eyes and opened them to reveal beautiful blue orbs. Her eyes landed on a young man in a black suit and white gloves, tieing the curtains back. As she lifted herself to a sitting position he began to pour her tea. "For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pan de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?" She yawned and squinted at the light as she gave her answer.

"A scone." The man proceeded to dress her in a dark blue dress and tie her hair in a long braid tied with a blue ribbon.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hugues, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, and this evening Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit."

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" she asked as he tied a black sash around her waist.

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will, of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," He replied putting black boots on her feet. The girl began to drink her tea. She inhaled the aroma.

"I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?"

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly." He tied a blue ribbon around her neck. She took a sip, good as always. The man bowed. "I shall wait for you at the dining table, mistress." She placed her cup down as he began to turn to the door. Watching him go, she picked up a dart from the many next to her bed and aimed it at him. He caught it skillfully between two fingers, not a black hair out of place. "Well thrown, my lady."He turned back to her, red eyes shining with slight amusement. "Even so, let's save the games for later."

Satisfied, the girl nodded and said "Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian." The two were named Cielle Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, they were a countess in control of a toy company and her butler. This was the 19th century, Victorian England. Sebastian left the room.

* * *

A dart suddenly flew and hit Finnian, the Phantomhive house gardener, in the head. Bardroy, the cook, and Mey-Rin, the maid, looked on in shock.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Finni yelled. He went over to Cielle, who had thrown it. "What was that for mistress? What did I do?" Cielle put down the cup she was drinking from. They were in the dining room as Cielle ate her breakfast.

"Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions." At that moment, Sebastian came through the door, looking for the three servants.

"There you are. Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finni? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings?"

Finni stopped scampering and Mey-Rin responded with an "Oh, Um…well."

"Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" Sebastian asked.

Bard muttered a "heh."

"Tanaka…" Sebastian looked towards an old man in the corner drinking tea from a Japanese style cup. This was Tanaka, the house steward. "Well, I suppose you're all right as you are." Sebastian went back to the other three. "Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twittleing this morning, so get to work!" The other three were so afraid of Sebastian's wrath that they fled the room in terror.

"Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin yelled as she ran out closing the door behind her.

"Simply hopeless," Sebastian mumbled. Cielle continued to silently eat her breakfast. After breakfast, while climbing the stairs to her study, she stopped to look at the portrait of her parents in the foyer. With a small huff, she continued her climb.

* * *

"The silver is polished to a spotless shine, the tablecloth is crisp, clean, and wrinkle free. There is not a single bruised blossom among mistress's favorite white roses, and finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner." Sebastian said to himself while setting up the flower arrangement for the table. "The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome." The bell from the study rang as he was about to work on making the food. He sighed. "Still so much to do and she calls me now?" He put back on his coat and went to Cielle's study. Just around the corner, the other three Phantomhive servants watched Sebastian leave.

"A guest is comin'." said Bard. "Alright, then this is our chance!" The other two looked at him, confused. "Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we'll be so perfect he won't even now what it im." He made a surprised face and then grinned. "Yeah, that's what he's gonna say!" Mey-Rin and Finni stared at him in surprise. "That's for him to say, not you."

"Oo, that's a good idea!" replied Mey-Rin.

"Right, we have to stop relyin on Sebastian for everything!" added Finni.

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" announced Bard.

"Let's get to it!" Tanaka just sat there drinking his tea as the three triumphantly made their proclamation.

* * *

In Cielle's study, Cielle sat at her desk when Sebastian came in.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat," she said. As much as she tried to be an adult, she still had parts of her that were kidish.

"You shouldn't eat now, mistress. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening," replied Sebastian.

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait."

"I'm sorry, miss." Cielle gritted her teeth. She knew Sebastian was right, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Fine then, about the portrait in the hallway…" she said standing up from her chair.

"Yes?"

"Take it down." Sebastian looked at her with mild shock for a second as she faced the window. She touched the ring on her right index finger. It was silver with an sapphire. "I am Cielle Phantomhive, daughter of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now."

With a small smirk, Sebastian bowed and said "Consider it done, my lady."

* * *

When Sebastian returned from the study…

"Now…" he pointed at the garden which had been virtually killed, a broken cabinet that once contained fine china, and a scorched table of burnt food. "…how exactly did this happen?"

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden!" cried Finni.

"I was tryin to reach the tea set that we use for guests, but I trip and the cabinet fell!" added Mey-Rin.

"There was a lot a meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time… so uh, I use me flamethrower…" said Bard, who now had an afro because of the heat from the flamethrower. Sebastian just stared at them in disappointment.

"We're so sorry, we didn't mean to!" Mey-Rin and Finni cried. Sebastian tuned their chatter out.

'Our guest will arrive just after six,' he thought to himself. He opened his pocket watch. 'At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do?'

"Calm down, all of you!" They didn't stop. "Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving like…" He trailed off when he saw Tanaka's Japanese tea cup. He had an idea. "Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this." He walked over to Tanaka, took his cup, and held it up. "We might save this night yet."

* * *

At about six, a horse drawn carriage came down the dirt road to the manor. Inside was Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company. Sebastian opened the door for him when the carriage stopped. When he stepped out, all he could say was "Oh, how impressive." The yard that Finni had destroyed had been transformed into a Japanese Zen garden filled with irises.

"Ello. Welcome, sir!" The servants bowed. Sebastian closed the carriage

"This is called a "stone garden". It is a traditional feature in Japan," He said, walking to the guest.

"Ah, Prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden." Mr. Damiano proclaimed.

"We thought it appropriate to serve dinner alfresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Mr. Damiano followed Tanaka inside.

"I should have expected this from a Phantomhive! I cannot wait to see what else is in store." As soon as the guest was inside and the door was shut, the three servants sighed in relief.

"Phew, we actually did it." said Bard, his hair now back to normal.

"Who would have thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?" said Finni as Sebastian walked by with Mr. Damiano's coat and hat. He looked back at the other three.

"Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all," he said. "There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the mistress is talking business with her guest. Look sharp now."

"Right!" they answered.

* * *

Inside the manor, Cielle and her guest were playing one of her board games. Cielle moved her piece forward three spaces.

"The progress we've been making with the East India factory East India is quite astonishing," said Damiano. "We already have the makings of a top-notch staff…"

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead," Cielle said reading the board. "What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn."

"Right now is the perfect time," Damiano said trying to get back on the topic of business. "We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force if we…"

"Go on. It's your turn," she reminded him.

"Oh yes, I justa spin this then…" He spun the spinner. "Okay there, fivea spaces." He moved his piece to the proper space. "Now what I wanted to ask you…Perhaps you could contribute anouthera 12,000 pounds to support our expansion?" Cielle looked at him. "I believe it would be quite a profitable venture for you, my lady. And I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…"

"Lose a leg in the enchanted forest."

"Huh?"

"And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?"

"Oh, I see." He spun again. "Right, I move six…"

"You don't, that's three."

"What? But…"

"You lost a leg, if you'll recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces." The guest chuckled.

"Oh my." He chuckled nervously. "This is a gruesomea board game, isn't it? Is therea no way for me to restore my leg then?" He moved to put his piece on the right space. Cielle's bangs covered her eyes, hiding her expression.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again," she said, snatching his piece away to put it on the space. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Bard was slicing the meat he had burnt as Sebastian walked by.

"How is it going?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm doin' it like you said to. This really what you want?" Bard asked.

"Yes, that looks excellent."

"Sebastian! Found em!" Running down the hall towards then was Mey-Rin carrying five boxes. She suddenly tripped, but Sebastian caught all the boxes and her.

"Oh honestly…" he said. She blushed from being in his arms. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?" Mey-Rin realized she was blushing and scooted away from the butler.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Mey-Rin replied. "My glasses cracked, and I can't see a thing!"

"These are that last items we needed for dinner." Bard and Finni came out of the room. "Splendid work everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well—very well, during dinner tonight." Even though it was all said with a smile, the two male servants were still very frightened.

"He said it twice…" said Bard.

"Oo, that's serious," agreed Finni. Mey-Rin was still spaced out.

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to the drawing room where the two nobles were.

"Pardon the interruption, dinner is served," he said.

"Oh, dinning out in that exquisitea stone garden? Shall we go, my lady?" Asked Damiano. He began to get out of his chair.

"Very well, we'll finish the game later," said Cielle.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose." Cielle stood up.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." She began to walk toward the door.

"How childish," she heard him mumble under his breath. Sebastian heard it too, she could tell by how his eyes narrowed slightly. She looked toward the guest. "I-I meana sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers." He stood up again. "It certainly impresses me!" She'd let it go, for now.

* * *

Outside in the stone garden, the two sat at opposite ends of the table, surrounded by Japanese lanterns. By the table were Sebastian and Mey-Rin.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donbouri courtesy of our chef Bardroy," said Sebastian. Cielle knew from past experience that Bard just sliced it and put it on rice.

"A pile of raw beef." Damiano was obviously confused. "And this is dinner?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "But surely you have heard of it?" Cielle braced herself for Sebastian's explanation. "This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donbouri" She could tell that her guest was blown away by Sebastian's knowledge, most were. "This is a token from our mistress, to show her thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. She wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." From the bushes, Finni, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka watched.

"Now that's our Sebastian for you!" whispered Finni.

"He saved the day!" whispered Bard.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" proclaimed Damiano as Cielle began to eat. Perfect, as expected from Sebastian.

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce," Sebastian said as he gestured towards Mey-Rin who stood next to him with a cart with a wine bottle on top. 'Mey-Rin." She didn't move, she just stood there. "Now, Mey-Rin."

"Yes, Sir!" she finally answered.

"Why are you just standing there," he said, his face so close to hers she was blushing. "Pour the man a glass of wine."

"Of course! Yes sir!"

"Hey " Bard whispered to Finni.

"What?" he answered.

"Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" Mey-Rin was a little spaced out by Sebastian's face being so close. She was shaking while holding the bottle.

"Sebastian's watching me. I can't take it." she muttered to herself. Through her cracked glasses, his face was all she could see. "Don't look at me that way!" She poured and missed the glass. Luckily, the guest was busy eating, but…

"Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine!" Finni cried quietly. Cielle watched helplessly as the wine moved closer to the edge of the table cloth, towards the guest. As a drop was about to fall on the guest, Sebastian pulled the cloth down the long table, catching the drop, and removed it without messing up anything on the table. Even Cielle was impressed. All that was slightly disturbed was the water in her glass.

When the guest looked down he asked "Oh? Where did the table clotha go?" as Finni and Bard carried Mey-Rin away.

"A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us," Cielle answered regaining her composure as Sebastian finished folding it in a way that didn't show the stain. "Think nothing of it." She went back to eating.

"Please accept my apologies, sir." Sebastian said bowing. "Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Damiano was stunned for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh…Oh my! Lady Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired," he said. Cielle nodded slightly with a smile, almost not nodding at all.

"Pay him no mind. He merely did as befits one of my servants," she said.

"My mistress is quite correct about that, naturally. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler," added Sebastian. Cielle looked at him with a small smirk before continuing her meal.

* * *

When dinner was over, Damiano and Cielle returned to the drawing room.

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lady," Damiano said as they sat down. "Now then, about the contract…"

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game," Cielle said.

"Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing appointment, perhaps another ti…"

"Children can be very demanding about their games." She looked at him with a smirk, a harsher one then the one she had given Sebastian. "Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset." Damiano looked a bit uneasy.

"No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?" Outside the room Sebastian was wheeling a cart with tea on it to the door as it opened, just as Damiano stepped out.

"I've brought some tea for you and my lady," Sebastian said.

"I'll be right back," said Damiano as he left. When Cielle smelled the tea, it smelled so fragrentless.

"What is this? It smells terribly weak," she said.

"Out of consideration for our guest I brought some Italian tea," he answered.

"Italian?"

"Italian's drink more coffee than tea, miss." Well that explained it, she hated coffee. "So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, mistress?" Cielle stared at the drink for moment before answering with a glare.

"No it is not. I don't like it at all," she said, knowing Sebastian would know her meaning. For a moment, she saw his reflection instead of her own.

"I'll see the dessert preparations," he said placing the teapot on the cart.

"Good, we must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy," she said with a smirk.

"Yes, my young lady." He bowed and when he came back up, his red eyes where glowing, his pupils like a cat's.

* * *

Down in the telephone room, Damiano was talking to his so called "other meeting".

"I'ma tired ofa babysitting thisa teenaged countess!" He said. "Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." He smoked a cigar while he spoke, knowing that Cielle detested the smell of them. "The employees? Who cares about them?" For a moment, he could have sworn he was being watched, but when he turned, there was no one there. "Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, she only a child, not to mention a girl." The whole time, he was unaware he really was being watched.

* * *

As Damiano made his way up the stairs, he could feel eyes on him. He turned to see the portrait of the previous Phantomhive head and his wife. For a moment, the deceased lord's face seemed to come alive, but when he looked again, he was just as frozen as he always was.

"Impossible… I'ma seeing things," he thought aloud. He resumed his climb.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." He could hear Cielle's voice in his head. He stopped for a moment before composing himself.

"No, that's ridiculous." He continued, but, as he tried four doors, none of then opened to the young lady and her butler. "Huh? Not here either… Or here…" He wandered in the hall. "This manor is like a giant maze! I can't even find the drawing room."

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." There were her words again. Ahead of him he could see someone walking towards him, someone who looked like the deceased lord. Damiano panicked and ran back the way he came.

"S-S-Stay away from me!" he screamed. The lord, as it turns out, was only the portrait being carried by Bard and Finni.

"That's odd? Was that our guest I heard just now?" Finni asked.

'Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin again!" yelled Bard.

"Right!"

* * *

Near the foyer stairs, Mey-Rin came by with a mop and bucket.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" She complained to herself, blushing as she remembered dinner. "I really messed up this time!"She thought back to Sebastian. "But at least I was able to get close to Sebastian… Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?" She then noticed that the bucket was gone.

* * *

"You lose one turn." Cielle's voice rang as he ran down the halls. He tripped over the stairs with a yell of pain and fell to the bottom. Mey-Rin noticed him.

"Ah, sir, are you all right?" she ran over to him, but backed away when she saw his leg. "His right leg...it's twisted round. What appened to it?" It was true, his leg was twisted completely 180 degrees. It was then that Bard and Finni came by with the portrait.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bard asked.

"Our guest! Something's happen!" Mey-Rin pointed out. Damiano looked at the portrait, the deceased lord's face moved.

"And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest." He spoke with his daughter's voice. Scared for his life, Damiano crawled away, slowly.

"Sir? Um, Sir…come back?" Mey-Rin asked. Damiano ignored her and crawled away to the kitchen's hallway and didn't stop until he came to a pair of long black covered legs. He looked up and saw Sebastian in the dim light.

"Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir?" he asked politely. Damiano backed away in terror. "We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert." Damiano tried to crawl away, but Sebastian was easily able to keep up with him by walking. "You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces." He looked back at Sebastian who had a slightly amused smile on his face. "So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?" Damiano somehow managed to crawl a bit a ways from Sebastian and into a random room.

"Damn, It's too dark," He whispered to himself. As he stopped to catch his breath he froze, hear Sebastian's footsteps coming closer. He bumped into a door and felt for a handle "Is this a cupboard?" Finding the handle he crawled in and shut the door, just before Sebastian walked in. "Damn…These are really tight quarters!" When he put his hand down, he heard a squishing sound and realized something was on his hand. "What's this?" He smelled it. "Smells like sugar…" He heard a click and the interior started to glow and become hotter. He turned to the door as a peephole in it opened and Sebastian's eyes peered through it.

"What an impatient guest we have," said Sebastian. "You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?"

"Th-The oven?" Damiano looked at him, scared for his life. "Open up! Please, open the door!" he banged on it, but Sebastian had locked it. The butler stood.

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie… There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty." He smirked. Damiano's eyes widened in fear as Sebastian closed the peephole.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames." Cielle's voice rang one last time as he screamed in pain and terror.

* * *

Outside, Bard turned when he heard the scream.

"What was that? Someone screamed." he asked, stoking the fire in the furnace.

"Don't know…" Finni answered. "Oh, hi Sebastian!" Bard turned towards the approaching butler, who held a tray containing tea and a pie in his hands.

"Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie?" he offered. "The sugar will give you energy." The two were all over him.

"Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Sebastian! Thank you so much Sebastian!" After giving them the tray, Sebastian left to return inside.

"Oh, yes, and Bard, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned." Bard looked at him, confused.

"Huh? The oven?" Sebastian nodded and went back inside.

'Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones.' He thought to himself. Some ways away from the manor a figure shrouded in shadows limped slowly away. It screamed.

"Mamma mia!" Cielle laughed as she heard his scream.

"What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?" She moved her game piece to its final spot, "happy end". She frowned at it and knocked the piece over. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." She leaned back into her chair and winced when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She placed her hand over it and sighed.

'Is there really that much of a difference?' She wondered.

* * *

That night as Cielle was getting into bed she asked the question that had been troubling her.

"Sebastian?" She laid back in her bed as Sebastian pulled the covers over her.

"Yes, My lady?" he asked.

"About what Mr. Damiano said, is there really that much difference between men and women?" Sebastian looked at her for a moment and chuckled softly, knowing she had heard it through him.

"If you would allow me to be frank, my lady." She nodded, sitting up. Sebastian suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced her back down on the bed, him poised on top of her. She stared at him with her eyes wide open. His face was completely serious. "Surely you aren't so naïve that you actually believe that a person's sex doesn't matter. As a man, I can molest you at any time and as a woman, you'll never be able to stop me." His face was so close to hers. His serious face then disappeared and was replaced with his usual smile. "I hope that answers your question, mistress." He released her, got off of the bed, and bowed. "I apologize for my rash actions."

"No, you were merely answering my question," she replied. She turned away from him. "Good night Sebastian." Sebastian took the candelabra from her bed side table and smirked now that she had her back turned. He knew perfectly well that on her face at this very moment, was a full blown blush.

"Goodnight, my lady." He bowed, blew out the candle and left. As he walked down the stairs he passed by where the portrait had been. The wallpaper underneath it was a different color than the rest. "It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well." He looked towards the pallor. In his mind's eye, he could see a younger Cielle playing with toys while her mother and father sat on the couch.

"Mama! Papa!" the image Cielle called. Just like that, the image was gone. He thought back to what his young mistress had said before.

"The new head of the Phantomhive estate, ha." He smirked and left the pallor.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be going back to my once a month format starting in September.

**Can I get out of this thing now?**

Yeah, I don't know why I thought of this. I don't even like dresses.

**Both: Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I've decided I'll do this and then the chapter with the replacement for Elizabeth, but that's it. I have a bunch of TMNT fanfics waiting for me to finish them and I know what I'm doing in unoriginal and uncreative. I get it!

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing, no matter how hot Sebastian is...by the way those are her words not mine.**

Faithful to your fiance as ever.

EDIT: Updated for the new dub.

EDIT 2: Due to people being...people, and not reading past the first chapter, I have changed the Ciel character's name from Sarena to Cielle, thus fully making it a SebastianxCiel fic...does this make me a Yaoi author now?

Black Butler

Chapter 2: Her Butler, Strongest

Bard look at the chewed up wire under the floor boards.

"Bloody hell, this wire's done for."

"oh, not the rats again," said Mey-Rin. She and Finni were watching Bard work. Bard pulled his head out of the hole in the floor and scratched his head.

"This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city…" Just then, a mouse scampered by. Finni quickly grabbed a nearby statue.

"Now I've got you, rat!" He yelled.

"NO!"

He lifted it up almost effortlessly and threw it to the floor, breaking the floor in the process and missing the rat. The entire manor shook. "Looks like it got away, ha ha!"

"What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill _us _too, you idgit?" Bard yelled. Mey-Rin and Tanaka looked on, Mey-Rin in shock.

* * *

"Look, there's another one!" Finni yelled from the hallway. Inside the pool room were a group of nobles playing pool and listening as the incompetent servants tried to catch the rats.

"Catch it!" They heard Bard yell.

"Quite the commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," said one noble as his turn ended. Another noble, one with a scar on his face came up to the pool table.

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild?" asked a noble eating a sandwich. "Filthy monsters. Someone really aut to take care of them, don't you think?"

"And someone will," said a Chinese noble with a woman on his lap. "She's just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Indeed," replied a noble woman dressed all in red. "She prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lady Phantomhive?" Cielle sat in a large chair with her legs crossed and holding a cue her hand with the other being where her head was resting. Her eyes held a bored look within them.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss," she said. The first noble, Lord Arthur Randall, came up to her.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" he asked.

"Anytime you like," she replied. "The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese…and I hold the key to the storehouse." The noble with the scar, Azzurro Vanel, listened intently and messed up his shot, causing him to sink his white ball by accident. "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task." She smirked, moving the cue in front of her face. "You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." Lord Randall glared at her.

"You're a vulture." The youngest noble glared back at him.

"Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." She brushed her left thumb over the signet ring on her right middle finger. "You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot kill even a single mouse."

"Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall." said Vanel. "What next, Lady Phantomhive?" Cielle stood up.

"It's time to put an end this worthless game, don't you think?" As she walked to the table, she stopped in front of Lord Randall. "How soon can you secure the payment?" He glared at her.

"Tonight, I'll have it by then," he muttered. She continued to walk to the table. Cielle sat on the edge of the table, carefully so as to keep her dress long.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later," she said, setting up her shot. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, with high tea at the ready, sir. Does that good?" Lord Randall gritted his teeth in anger.

"You pass your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" asked the sandwich eating noble.

"Naturally," she replied.

"Careful or your greed will undo you, Countess Cielle," Lord Randall told her. The young noble simply smirked and sunk the shot with ease.

"Am I undone?"

* * *

After three of the nobles left, Cielle sat in the drawing room with the three remaining, her aunt, The former Baroness Burnett and a doctor at the Royal London Hospital, Angelina Durless AKA Madam Red, Lua, a friend of the family who was the British branch manager of a Chinese trading company, and one of Lua's girls, Ran-Mao.

"Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today," said Sebastian, after pouring Cielle, Lau, and Ran-Mao's tea. Lau smelled it, Ran-Mao still in his lap.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." Sebastian began pouring tea for Madam Red, all the while being watched by Madam Red's own butler, Grell Sutcliff, with admiration. The younger butler wore a black suit with a red and white striped ribbon. Glasses hung to his face and his brown hair was tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon.

"Grell." Madam Red said. Grell automatically stood at attention.

"Ah, yes, my lady?" he asked, nervous.

"Learn something from Sebastian," she said simply. Grell was not the best butler, far from Sebastian's level in fact. He looked to the floor, ashamed.

"Y-Yes." Madam Red turned to Sebastian.

"Just look at him…" She suddenly started rubbing Sebastian's behind, much to both his and his mistress's surprise. "I mean, this physique." Sebastian was literally shaking so much the cup was jumping on the saucer and the tea pot's cover did the same. "You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" For some reason, Cielle couldn't stop a ping of…what was it? A mixture of jealousy and possessiveness, maybe? She coughed into her hand.

"Madam Red…" Her aunt stopped.

"Oh, sorry! I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical! Just a doctor's habit!" Cielle was a tad annoyed with her aunt at this point. "In any case, I will admit that I am a little jealous that such a handsome man like him is serving such a beautiful teenager. Someone he could never have even if he wasn't your butler." That had pushed it. Cielle placed her cup on the table, leaned back, and folded her hands.

"Madam Red, Sebastian is merely my butler. That is all."

"Of course, of course," her aunt assured her. Lau decided to change the subject.

"So do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" he asked standing.

"Perhaps," she answered, grateful that the subject was now away from her relationship with her butler.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau," said Madam Red as Lau walked to behind the young countess's chair. "A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?"

"I'm but a tame guinea pig, dedicated to my lady," said Lau. He placed his hand on Cielle's head. "If the countess instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." That was when Madam Red snatched the girl away from the chair and held her in her arms. She was angry.

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling niece!" she yelled. Lau leaned against Cielle's chair.

"You wound me. I would never paw at her in her own home, dear Madame," he said. Madam Red let go of her niece, who would've fallen to the floor from lack of balance if Sebastian hadn't caught her.

"Are you saying you _would_if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now sir!" As the two adults argued and after Sebastian helped his mistress up, he noticed her slipping out of the room.

"Sorry, I'm joking of course," Lau continued.

"You'd better be, I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear niece. I would lay down my own life for her I'll have you know!"

"Mistress?" Sebastian asked her. The girl was starting to get a headache.

'The rats are here…' she thought leaving the room and clutching her head.

"It went that way!" she heard Bard yell.

'And here too…'

"Get it!" Finni went by wearing a cat suit of all things, while carrying a cat. Luckily, Cielle had her palm over her nose at the time, she couldn't stand cats. Mey-Rin followed him carrying mouse traps. Finni was bitten by the cat, Mey-Rin was caught in the traps as Bard ran by with ladles, her head was killing her.

"Mistress." She turned to see that Sebastian had followed her out with a concerned look on his face, which quickly changed into his usual smile after seeing that his mistress was in no life threatening pain. "Today's dessert. It's a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon; would you like to eat with your guests?" he asked.

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here," she replied. She turned and left for her study. She couldn't stay around the rats for too long, with her health being frail as it was.

"Certainly, my lady." He bowed. All around him, the other servants were being bitten by cats and caught in mouse traps and two rats were jumping. He spotted the rats and quickly grabbed them, before anyone knew what had happened. He placed them in the net Tanaka was carrying. He brushed his hands off and told the other servants "That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work."

"Sir," they replied.

* * *

Cielle shut her study's door shut and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," she muttered. She moved to her desk when a hand came out of the shadows and forced a drug soaked cloth onto her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

'Sebas…' she passed out.

* * *

Sometime later, Sebastian knocked on his mistress's door.

"Young mistress, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea," he said. He became concerned when there was no reply, so he opened the door. "Mistress?" His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the room ransacked and the window opened. His mistress was nowhere in sight. She had been kidnapped. "This is terrible. The refreshments will all be wasted now."

* * *

In London, a manor surrounded by guards held the young Phantomhive head's kidnapper.

"The policewoman of England's underworld…one of the nobles who have done the royal family'sa dirty work for generations…" He took a cigar from its box. ""The Queen's guard dog," tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her." He cut the cigar's end off. "Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed…Cielle Phantomhive?" Cielle was tied up in leather straps, her feet in chains, and looking a little worse for wear from the beating she had taken. She had woken up a little before, but had kept quiet, no point in that now. She glared up at her captor. "A man should not be judged by his looks. Still…I suppose it does make sense for the king, or should I say queen, of the toy palace to be a child. In both sense of the word." She tensed a little.

"I thought it would be you, you shame your family, Azzurro Vanel!" Vanel lit his cigar and blew out of puff of smoke. The young countess cringed at the smell of it.

"Come now, my little Lady Phantomhive, do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here. You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain." He walked over to her and leaned down to her level. "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade. Think about it. What do you think is the best way for people like us to make money? Not murder, not smuggling, not women, not organs…that leaves drugs, yes?" He blew a puff of smoke in her face and she coughed. "But once we arrived here, there was not even a whiff of mellow fragrance in this country-All thanks to the guard dog."

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them," She said once she stopped coughing. Vanel sighed and put a hand to his head.

"You know this isa why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that, you act like thisa woman is your own mother. Or perhaps I shouldn't say anything since you are a girl after all, it is natural for you." Cielle glared at him. Her gender was a sore subject. He gripped her chin. "You linea your pockets while pretending the whole time you'rea better than the rest of us…But in the end, we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it." Vanel's eyes widened. Cielle let out a smirk. "I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." Vanel got up and pointed a gun at her head.

"You brat, don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out soon and I'll send you home alive, defy me and your servants will starta dying one by one, starting with that precious butler of yours." Cielle merely smiled.

"Oh I think they'll be alright, but you had better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch," she said. A second later, she was lying on the ground again, having been kicked in the face. Blood was running from the side of her head. The cigar dropped the ground and was stepped on. Vanel picked up the phone.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over." He hung up the phone.

* * *

Back at the manor, Sebastian was walking down the hallway with the pie he had made for his mistress.

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the mistress have been taken?" he wondered. A little while after he had spoken with her last, he could've sworn he heard her calling for him, but since she didn't finish he had assumed it was nothing.

"Sebastian!" He looked up, Mey-Rin was running towards him with a letter in her hand. "I just found a letter, yes I did!"

"Addressed to whom?" he asked.

"Er, "To the servant of the Countess of Phantomhive."" Outside the window, one of Vanel's men had a sniper rifle pointed at Sebastian's head. Sebastian sensed he was been watched and looked out the window at him. The man was startled, but as Mey-Rin tripped on her shoe lace, he fired. Sebastian tossed the pie into the air and caught Mey-Rin as the bullet went through the window, missing him by mere millimeters. The bullet hit a vase next to him and made it explode. Glass and pottery fell around them as Sebastian landed on his back with Mey-Rin on top of him. The pie landed safely on the plate.

"Mey-Rin, the letter please," he said.

"Letter? Oh, yes sir!" she blushed, handing him the letter.

"If you want to return your mistress safely, come to Nova Garden, Bethnal Green as soon as possible," he read. The letter went on to say that if he didn't come by sunset, they'd cut his mistress's fingers off one by one and send them to him. "Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." Mey-Rin was in a corner blushing now as he stood in the hallway.

"Sebastian!" Finni and Bard ran up to him. Madam Red and Lau came from the other side.

"What is going on here?" Madam Red asked.

"Sorry for the noise, my lady," Sebastian replied. "I assure you nothing's wrong, please don't concern yourself." Madam Red looked out the window as Ran-Mao and Grell caught up.

""Nothing, are you sure?" she asked. Sebastian turned to the other servants.

"Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" He handed Bard the pie and walked past them.

"So when you say "clean", uh, that means we can eat it, right?" Bard asked, turning to where Sebastian went. He was gone. "Sebastian?"

* * *

Some ways away from Phantomhive manor, a car sped away from it through the trees. Two men were behind the wheel, one spoke on the car phone to Vanel.

"Sorry, I missed," he said.

"What do youa mean you missed?" Vanel asked at his manor. "You are completea idiots! Never should've hireda scum like you…Just get back here!" Suddenly, the man on the phone saw something behind the dust clouds caused by the car.

"Um, sir, something's off…I see something." Whatever was in the cloud got closer. "What's that?" Vanel heard through the phone.

* * *

"Oh what'sa wrong, you little girls see a bear in the woods…" Vanel started. He stopped when he heard his henchman screaming. The other men stopped their chuckling. "What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me."

* * *

"Hurry it up!" he heard him say to the driver. The driver did and made a sharp turn. No matter how fast they drove, the thing just got closer. "It's coming, closer…" He saw someone smirk.

* * *

"That's it, I've enough of your games already!" Vanel yelled.

"No good, it's here!" he heard him yell. There was more screaming and a crash before there was silence. Vanel actually looked scared for his men. "Ah, hello? What happened?" Cielle smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"That's too bad, sounds like your little game of fetch is over," she said. Vanel responded by kicking her in the stomach and then the face, making her spit out blood. He continued kicking her.

"Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" When he stopped, he picked up the phone again. "You listen to me, if one of you don't answer right now I swear I will kill you!" Something in Cielle's heart was lifted when she heard the familiar voice come over the phone.

"Hello,"

"Who's this?" Vanel's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate." Vanel looked towards Cielle. "I was wondering if my mistress might be available."

'Sebastian.' Cielle thought to herself. She could almost hear Vanel's heartbeat quicken. A smirk returned to her face.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" She heard Sebastian say. Vanel seemed to try to say something, but Cielle beat him to it.

The young countess let out a small "Woof!" Vanel froze, wondering if Sebastian heard it. He did.

* * *

"Very good, young mistress. I will come to get you momentarily. Please be patient for just a little longer," he said. He unplugged the phone from the car and turned to the two men in front of him. "Thank you for the use of your field telephone." The car the two men were driving was perched on a cliff, threatening to fall. "And now there are a few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's alright." The two men were shaking in fear. "First, I'd like to know who you work for." He put down the phone. "Hurry up now, I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you remember what happened to Humpty Dumpty, don't you?" That got them.

"O-Our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!" One of them replied. The driver was still quaking in fear. "E has a hideout up in the city! It's in the East End!" Sebastian smirked and stood, a serving tray in one hand and the phone in the other. "We just work for him!" They were trying to plea for their lives.

"But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work gentlemen. I'll let you go now, have a safe trip." The man stopped shaking. Sebastian bowed and leapt off the car, which had a dent in it the size of his foot prints. When he was off, the car started to fall over the cliff. He landed on the ground and tossed them back the phone. They fell and dropped into the forest bellow as he turned away. Sebastian took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Oh dear, look at how late it's gotten." The car exploded, but he didn't even flinch. He closed the watch and put it away. "If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time." He walked away, leaving the two poor men to burn.

* * *

Back at the manor, Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao were being driven away in a carriage by Grell. Madam Red was worried for her niece.

"Are we certain nothing's wrong?" she asked Lau.

"If that butler says everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him," replied Lau. He pulled Ran-Mao closer to him. "He's been in the countess's service for so long and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakable bond between those two. You can always find him at the countess's side, like a shadow."

"So long?" asked Madam Red. "But Sebastian didn't arrive until two years ago, that's not much time at all."

"Oh really? How odd, my memory is so unreliable…Isn't that right Ran-Mao?" Ran-Mao hadn't been paying attention.

"Useless…" Outside the carriage, Grell was still fantasizing about Sebastian.

* * *

"Listen up! The Phantomhive girl has help on the way!" Vanel turned to his men. They started to rush towards the door with guns. "Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat get through!" The men did as they were told, but didn't notice Sebastian walk up the stairs to the door until he was halfway there.

"My my, what a splendid home," he said. They turned to him, surprised.

"Eh! Who the hell's this guy?" Sebastian turned back to them.

"You seem to be rather busy. Might you be expecting someone?" he asked

"What business does a butler ave here! Which family are you from?"

"Ah, my apologies. You see, I represent the Phantomhive household," he replied.

* * *

Back at the manor, Mey-Rin slumped onto the kitchen table.

"Oh dear, we need Sebastian here. Where did he go now?" she asked. Next to her, also slumped, was Finni.

"I wish I knew." Next to him, Bard.

"I don't care where he is right now or what e's doin'." He stood up. "This is all I'm worried about!" He looked at the pie Sebastian left them and then looked at the other two. "Does "clean it up," mean we can eat the pie or not? I have to know!" He was stressing out now.

"I'm sure just one bite each would be okay," replied Finni.

"No Finni! You know how Sebastian is! If we eat something we're not supposed to he'll bake us into his next pie!" Mey-Rin slammed down a bottle of milk.

"You need to calm yourself down Bardroy, A soothing drink might help. Here, give this a try."

"Milk, like that's gonna help me."

"Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!"

* * *

Outside Vanel's manor, all the guards were dead, except one.

"My arm…he shattered the bone!" he yelled grabbing his arm. Sebastian stood there, not a scratch on him.

"Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." He took out his pocket watch. "5:34. I am cutting it quite close." He entered the manor and went into the dining room. As soon as he closed the door, bullets started firing at him. Sebastian put the serving tray in front of him and deflected the bullets. Taking a running start, he threw the tray at them, knocking them to the ground. He leapt on to the table, dodging the bullets and grabbing plates as he went. He stopped and threw the plates at the men as he did the tray.

"Move, damn it! Call in the boys in the west tower!" one of the men yelled. "We need to rip this bastard apart!"

"An entire swarm of rats…" Sebastian took out his pocket watch. "I'll get nowhere at this rate."

* * *

Back at the manor, Bard stood up.

"That's it! I'm going to eat it!" Mey-Rin was drinking milk and Finni was spaced out. "Mey-Rin, tea! Finni, go get the silver!" They stood at attention when their names were called.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Finni opened the drawer to get the silverware, but…

"It should be right in here…What the?"

"Is somethin' wrong?" asked Bard.

"I don't understand. The silver's suppose to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork." Only the spoons were left.

* * *

At Vanel's manor, Sebastian produced said silverware from his sleeves. He leapt into the air before the bullets hit him and started throwing the cutlery at the henchman's heads and chests, landing on the landing above them. They started dropping left and right.

"Who the hell is he?" One of them asked before being hit in the head.

"Now now, if I couldn't do this much at least, than what kind of butler would I be?" replied Sebastian as he leapt up again and began throwing more cutlery. Sometime later, all the men were dead. Sebastian hung upside down from a chandelier. "Oh dear…That took longer than I thought." He dropped back to the floor and took back out his pocket watch. "Already 5:43."

* * *

In the room he was holding Cielle, Vanel kept his gun pointed at the door. He was shaking as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He held his breath as the footsteps stopped right outside the door. The door opened, there was Sebastian. Cielle let out the breath she had been holding, her butler seemed to be in one piece.

"Pardon my intrusion." Sebastian stepped into the room and bowed. "I have come to retrieve my mistress," he said.

"Is this a joke?," Vanel asked, lowering his guard. "I was expecting a giant, and instead I gota some scrawny Romeo in a tailcoat…Who are you anyway? An assassin hired by the Phantomhive family? There's no way that you're just a butler."

"No sir, you see I am simply one hell of a butler…I promise." Vanel chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you. Not yet…" He grabbed Cielle by the hair, pulled her towards him, and pointed the gun to her head. Sebastian looked worried for her safety. "But you better have what I asked for. You do not want a hole in your adorable mistress's head, now do you? If you are a butler as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?" Sebastian reached into his inner coat pocket.

"Yes, I do." He pulled out a key. "It's right here." Out of nowhere, a bullet came and shot Sebastian in the head. Cielle's eyes widened.

"Sebas—"She was scared for her butler. Seeing it happen right in front of her eyes… The bullets continued and he fell to the ground. Cielle saw that one of the pictures in the room, concealed four of Vanel's henchmen. All of their guns smoking. Vanel let out a laugh.

"Oh, sorry, Romeo, I really am, but this round is mine! And he went to the trouble of coming to save his darling Juliet…How sad for you, my little Lady Phantomhive." The men went up to Sebastian's body to make sure he was dead. "There's no way I was going up againsta Phantomhive, lady ofa games, without a trump card hidden!" He pulled Cielle up to look at him. "And once I have killed you, all will be perfetto. You were in our way from the very beginning, watching us like the police! Eeh?" He pointed the gun under her chin. "I'll get rid of you and conquer England our way! But I must say, you are too pretty to dismember, my little Lady Phantomhive. The rumors about your infinite beauty appear to be true." Cielle threw up a little in her mouth. "I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price, even in this condition." His hand moved to her behind. "Or maybe I should keep you for myself. You're not that hard on the eyes, my little Lady Phantomhive." He loosened the sash around her waist. She tensed a bit. He tapped the gun against her chin. "Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer, even if you are I will drug you so you do not feel a thing by the time some pervert comes to take you away…"

"Alright! I'm tired of messing around." Cielle said. Vanel was confused. "I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber. How much longer are you planning to play dead?"

"Not long…" Sebastian voice rang through the room. His hand twitched.

"But how? How are you?...You just..." Now Vanel was freaking out. His men were backing away in fear as Sebastian rose to his feat.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be…They can shoot so many more bullets now, compared to the guns of a hundred years ago." He coughed up the bullets into his hand. "Perhaps you'd like these back." Vanel's eyes widened.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" They moved to shoot Sebastian again, but he quickly threw the bullets at them, killing them. Vanel just sat there in shock.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat. My clothes are all full of holes," Sebastian remarked.

"You could've avoided that, idiot" Cielle replied crudely.

"I was simply following mistress's order to the letter. Your order to act as a butler…that is. Mistress, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you." He walked towards the two.

"No, stay back!" Vanel yelled, but Sebastian's gaze was solely on his mistress.

"You look like a helpless little child; all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate. It benefits one as small and weak as yourself." Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "To be frank." A dark smirk came over his face. "It's becoming rather difficult to restrain myself from taking what belongs to me. I thought it would be lovely to take in the view a little longer." She glared at him, but did not retort.

"I-If you come any closer, I willa shoot her!" Sebastian stopped.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful," Cielle complained. The smell of cigars disgusted her.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you," Sebastian replied.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" She glared at him.

"No, of course not. Nothing has changed, I remain your faithful servant, my lady. Since that day, I shall do whatever young mistress wishes...in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered."

"What the hell kind ofa nonsense are you two talking about?" Vanel asked.

"Mistress." The dark smirk returned to his face. "You know what you have to do, now just say the words." His hair covered half his face as his head tilted to the side. Cielle, being able to reach her sash, loosened it the rest of the way so that it fell off. Through a hole in her dress, right over her abdomen, there was a pentagram.

"This is an order. Save me now!" She yelled. The pentagram was glowing. Vanel had had enough.

"No, it's over!" He pulled the trigger. Cielle turned to him, still clearly alive and not a bullet hole in sight. "What the-but that's impossible."

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian's voice came from behind him. He was leaning over the older man from behind, in his hand was bullet he had just fired at the young countess. "Here then, let me give it back to you." He dropped it into Vanel's breast pocket. "I shall be taking my mistress back. If you would please remove that filthy arm from her person?" All of a sudden, Vanel's arm tore off of Cielle, twisting and breaking. He fell to the ground, withering in pain. Meanwhile, Sebastian kneeled down and picked up Cielle into his arms, her hand holding onto the end of her sash.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian," she said, unconsciously leaning closer to her butler. He brought her over to a chair. Vanel crawled closer.

"No wait, come back! Work for me," He literally begged Sebastian. "Be my bodyguard and I willa pay you ten times what she does." Sebastian sat Cielle down in the chair. "Alright then, atwenty times! You can have all the liqueur and women you want too!"Sebastian took Cielle's restraints and broke them effortlessly. This surprised Vanel.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel," Sebastian said as he dropped Cielle's restraints to the floor. "It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see." He stood and turned to Vanel, his eyes glowing red with cat like pupils. "I am simply, one _hell_of a butler."

"Ah…right, okay." Black feathers began to fall around Sebastian, slowly shrouding the room in darkness. Cielle looked on with a bored look in her eyes, one hand clutching her sash, the other being leaned on by her head. Her legs crossed.

"As long as my mistress holds the contract, I am her loyal servant." Sebastian removed the glove on his left hand with his teeth. The glove fell to the ground as the darkness completely shrouded the room.. "A wish, a sacrifice, and this. All of these thing keep me bound to Lady Phantomhive " He held up his uncovered hand, showing black nails and the same pentagram that was on Cielle's abdomen. "Until the day I swallow her soul, and steal her virginity." Cielle glared at Sebastian's new prey. At this point, she was filled with rage. Did this pitiful excuse for a rat really think that Sebastian could be swayed so easily? Like some human?

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over." Then Vanel knew nothing. The last thing he saw was Countess Cielle Phantomhive and her demon butler Sebastian Michaelis, looking down at him.

* * *

Cielle woke up sometime later, her sash back where it belonged around her waist, in Sebastian's arms. Her eyes fluttered open and looked ahead of them towards her manor. She saw it in flames. She gasped.

"You're awake, mistress?" She looked up at her butler and then back at the manor. What she had seen was the manor in front of the setting sun. It was fine, in one piece. She was safe, snuggled a little too close to her butler, but safe. She had a sad look on her face for a moment as she remembered that time two years ago. Sebastian patted her arm to comfort her.

"Mistress! Welcome home, miss!" She lifted her head to see Finni and Mey-Rin running towards them. They gasped at seeing her condition.

"Oh, dear!"

"Mistress Cielle, you're injured!"

"I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about," she said. They didn't know about Sebastian, and she preferred to keep it that way. They looked at her strangely, almost longingly. "What, you don't believe what your mistress tells you?"

"Oh no," replied Mey-Rin. "We do."

"It's just..." said Finni. "You look so cute, being held like a baby and all!"

"Or a princess, or a bride!" added Mey-Rin. Cielle blushed at that last one.

"Put me down!" she ordered. Sebastian nodded and placed her gently on the ground. She stormed over to her other two present servants. "Stop looking at me like that! Honestly—"

"Mistress." Cielle turned back to Sebastian, who was kneeling on the ground before her. "I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How can I ever atone…I hang my head in shame, dinner is not ready."

* * *

A few days later, Bard was reading a newspaper.

"Let's see," he mumbled. "Ferro company, an Italian trade firm. Someone attacked them, and there were loads of casualties…?" He read.

"Did something happen in London?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Sure sounds like it. The survivors could only say things like "monster," or "demon," so they all got sent to the hospital."

"That's scaaaary!" squeaked Finni. "What could it have beeeen!"

"There were rumors that Ferro was doing terrible things to make money." It was then he decided to scare the other two. "So his victims' became vengeful spirits!" They then heard a clapping sound. Mey-Rin and Finni tackled Bard in fear.

"It's a g-g-g-ghost!" they screamed.

"What are you all doing?" They looked up, it was just Sebastian.

"Ah…Sebastian…" Sebastian picked up the paper Bard dropped in the confusion.

"If you have time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work!" They scampered away.

He could faintly hear Finni say "He scolded us."

"Really," he sighed. "What was all that fuss about…?" he noticed the article they had been reading and a smirk fell upon his face. "Well, well…" It was then he heard a bell ring. Cielle was calling for him. He folded the paper neatly and tossed it on the table. "Oh dear. What could the mistress want now?" Halfway out the door, he paused and turned to…you, the person reading this story. "Shh," he placed a finger to his lips and left the room, leaving you confused.

* * *

**...O.O...huh?**

...Yeah, he's so awesome, he can break the fourth wall. Can Alucard do that?

**I wouldn't know, I've never seen/read Hellsing.**

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll write one more chapter, but then I have to return to my TMNT fanfics. Later!

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, this is the last Black Butler chapter I'm doing for a while. I've got to get back to my TMNT stuff and finish some of that up.

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing. You know, this would go a lot faster if you weren't making anime reviews.**

Screw you! I like making reviews!

_**sighs**_

EDIT: Updated for the new dub.

EDIT 2: Due to people being...people, and not reading past the first chapter, I have changed the Ciel character's name from Sarena to Cielle, thus fully making it a SebastianxCiel fic...does this make me a Yaoi author now?

Black Butler

Chapter 3: Her Butler, Omnipotent

The peaceful morning at Phantomhive manor was interrupted with a sudden "Nooooo! Ahhhh! Let me off right here-right here!" as a cart full of china with Grell Sutcliff on it sped through the corridors. The young mistress of the house was just sitting down for breakfast when the servants heard the cart coming and turned their heads to the door. The cart came bursting through the door towards Finni and landed with a loud crash. Both mistress and butler winced at the sound of expensive china breaking.

A pot of tea spilled onto Finni's shirt, who jumped up with a "Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Grell, who was in a daze from the crash, snapped out of it when he heard Finni yell. He rushed over to Finni.

"I'm so so sorry! I-I'll wipe it off!" He grabbed a napkin on the table, but accidently took the whole table cloth with it. The food Cielle was about to eat moved away from her as food spilled to the floor, leaving her with only a piece of meat on her fork. Grell freaked out as Bard and Mey-Rin stared in disapproval. How Grell even became a butler was beyond them, and their house had the greatest butler ever. Cielle sighed and put a hand to her temple.

"Mistress, why did you agree to take on such a useless idgit?" Bard whispered to her. She looked to her chef with a small glare.

"You're one to talk, Bard." She sighed again. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea." She thought back to when Madam Red had come to her about Grell.

"Oh, Cielle darling," she had said. "I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent! Could you do me a tiny favor and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler? Can't refuse your favorite aunt. Can you?" She couldn't very well deny the only family she had left, now could she?

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced," the young countess said with a hand on her forehead. "I never expected that _I _would be affected by it as well…" The three servants glared at Grell.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough..." An idea came to his head. "Wait, that's it! The only thing I can do now is die!" He took a knife out of nowhere and placed it to his throat. "I shall atone with my death!" This shocked the three.

"Woah, calm down a second!" Bard yelled at him. Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses.

"Um, should we take the knife away...?" she asked. Sebastian placed a hand on the younger butler's shoulder.

"There is no need for that." He removed his hand as Grell put the knife down and looked at him. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean up all of the blood." Grell looked at him in longing.

"Thank you, Sebastian. you're so very kind…" The other three servants gathered together.

"That was kindness?" asked Bard. The other two shook their heads. Sebastian stood up, taking the unbroken tea pot with him.

"Now what I'd like to know, is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the mistress such weak tea," he said. "Watch me: a spoonful for each person and one more for the pot." He did so and poured water into the pot. "Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." As he spoke, Grell looked in awe and the three other servants took notes. This was advice from Sebastian after all. Sebastian placed the tea in front of Cielle, who proceeded to drink it. "Mistress, are you ready? It is almost time," he said, looking up from his pocket watch and closing it. "I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now."

"Fine," she replied, placing the tea cup down. Sebastian turned to the four other Phantomhive servants, who stood at attention.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?" He turned to Grell. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." He turned to go, but remembered something and turned back. "And if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not to make too big a mess."

"What generosity… What great kindness…" The younger butler replied.

* * *

In London, the streets were bustling as always. Paper boys yelled "Get ya paper here! All the latest news!"while passing out The Stars newspaper. "Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" A bell chimed as Cielle walked in wearing a dark blue cloak, hat, and black gloves, Sebastian following. The shop keeper looked up.

"Oh, hello girl. Did your mother send you for something?" Cielle glared at him slightly. Being as young as she was, many people were often mistaken with her intensions. Being a girl didn't help either. Sebastian stepped forward.

"Actually, she is here on her own business. We need to pick this up," he said with a smile. He handed the shopkeeper the order for it.

"Oh, you're here for _that_walking stick," he said turning to his drawers. Opening one, inside was a black cane with a silver handle."I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this," Cielle twitched at the word "short". What had happened to her before she met Sebastian had traumatized her body and stopped her growth, and not just in height. The man handed the cane to Sebastian. "Naturally, I didn't think a chil—." All of a sudden, the end of the cane was pointed right at his face.

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed, good sir. I detect not a single bend," he said. The old shopkeeper looked like he almost soiled himself in shock. Sebastian placed a bag of money on the counter as he handed the cane to Cielle. "Keep the change. Good day." When they left, the old man fainted.

"That ridiculous strength of Finni's is a menace. How could someone _accidentally_break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one," Cielle complained as she and Sebastian walked to her carriage.

"Certainly," Sebastian replied. "What a pity to go to all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years." She glared at him. "And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

"Look, Mama," Sebastian heard as they passed a toy store. It was a little boy with his mother. "It's the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom! See?"

'The Funtom Company. With strong financial support from the wealthy and the petite bourgeoisie alike, and thanks to its bold business expansion practices Funtom is Great Britain's leading confection and toy manufacturer. With never before seen, novel product concepts, it has achieved rapid growth in just under three years.' Sebastian turned his head back to his mistress and smiled. 'You see its name here and there in Greater London every day. However…no one would guess that the head of the company is among the children who love its toys.'

* * *

"The Funtom Company… The maker of toys and confections has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies to the company's prosperity!" Everyone was in the gardens waiting for Cielle and Sebastian to return, while Grell trimmed the hedges. "The manor is magnificent, don't you think?" Grell proclaimed.

"You know it's only been around for about two years now," said Bard who was lounging nearby. This confused Grell.

"What? But it looks so stately and dignified…"

"Of course it does, that was the intension," replied Tanaka. "This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail. From the window panes, to the stairways, and even the cracks in the pillars."

"Identical?" the young butler asked.

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy."

"Oh, oh I see. Forgive me for asking, but Mistress Cielle's parents, did they…?"

"Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire. "

"How terrible, that poor girl," Grell replied, returning to the hedges. Mey-Rin screamed. She pointed at the hedges and everyone realized that Grell had trimmed the entire mansion's garden shrubbery into skulls.

"Why are they all skulls?" asked Bard.

"No, not again! I've made yet another unacceptable mistake!" said Grell. He ran over to a ladder and noose he had prepared in advance and stuck his head through the noose. "I can't go on any longer!" The other three ran over to him.

"Quit tryin' to die all the time!" yelled Bard.

"But I have to, it's the only way to redeem my honor!" he replied. Two hands pulled away the ladder, leaving Grell hanging.

"Grell!" The three yelled.

* * *

Sometime later, Sebastian pulled the carriage up to the front of the manor and let Cielle out.

"We have arrived home mistress. I'm sure you're tired. I'll prepare tea for you immediately," he said as he lead her up the front steps and opened the door. Just before she stepped inside, she stopped and stared, dumbfounded at her pallor. He looked at her, confused. "What's the matter?—" He stopped when he saw the inside of the manor. It was now decorated with hearts, streamers, bunnies, and everything that would make it be described as…cute.

"My mansion!…" she whispered in shock.

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked. "Why it's a disaster." All of a sudden, the three servants rushed to him, Bard and Finni dressed as a baby and rabbit respectively, and tackled him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"What is going on here? And why on earth are you two dressed like lunatics?" He pulled the three off of him, Mey-Rin having obviously used the confusion to tackle the butler.

"He's crazy! Crazy!" exclaimed Bard, pointing at the door they had run out of.

"Who is crazy?"Cielle asked. She turned to the door as she heard a gagging noise. When she and Sebastian peeked inside, they saw Grell hanging from a noose around his neck with an orange bonnet on his head. "What are you doing now?" she demanded as she and the others entered.

"At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying, Mistress Cielle," he replied weakly. Cielle sighed with annoyance.

"Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes, miss."

Just as he was about the get the younger butler down, a bright orange blur ran past him yelling "Cielle!" and tackled the poor girl, knocking her hat and cane down. It was a boy the countess's age with short blond hair and green eyes dressed in bright orange. "Cielle, you're back! I missed you so much!" He exclaimed crushing her.

"Damion, what a surprise!" He pulled away.

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you, call me "Dami"!" he said to the now disheveled girl before proceeding to hug her again. "Oh, your really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you! Darling girl, I could just eat you up!" Sebastian walked over to him, clutching Grell by his collar.

"Lord Damion." Damion left the countess to regain her breath as he turned to the butler. "It has been quite some time since we saw you last, sir."

"Oh, hello Sebastian. How are you?" He bowed slightly before noticing Grell. "Oh, you took him down?"

"Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room."

"Ah, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him!"

"A decoration?" Damion turned to the room.

"Yes! Just look at it all, isn't the salon so cute now?" he asked. Cielle, just noticing, stared in shock again.

"My mansion…It's so pink..."

"From now on, only cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor!" he declared. "Don't you agree, Antoinette?" Who was he talking about? That thought went through Cielle's head until she turned and saw Tanaka in a blond curly wig.

"Oh, And Tanaka?" Sebastian asked to himself.

"And I have a present for you, too." When Sebastian turned to him in confusion…"Here" …The boy placed a pink bonnet of his head. The other servants started snickering at the sight of him. "You're always dressed in black, I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think?" Cielle just stared in horror at the sight of her butler, her_demon_ butler, wearing pink. The three servants stood at attention as Sebastian glared at them before knocking them out before they could blink, leaving them in a bloody mess.

"I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. You're generosity overwhelms me." He bowed to the younger boy, no doubt internally wanting to strangle him. At least that's what Cielle thought.

"Happy to help!" Damion replied.

"In any event, Dami," said Cielle, getting his attention. "What are you doing here? Your mother didn't let you come alone?" Damion ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!" He hugged her again.

"You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get in trouble? You know your health isn't…"

"Neither is yours, and yet you're alright. Mine's not as bad, so I'll be fine." Grell looked at them, confused as he straightened his glasses.

"Er…Sebastian, who is this boy?" He asked.

"_He _is the son of the Marques of Scotney," Sebastian answered. "His full Christian name is Lord Damion Eden Conrad Midford of Scotney."

"Scotney Ede Mion Conraaa…" said Grell, trying to say the boy's full name.

"He is actually my young mistress's betrothed of several years," Sebastian explained bluntly.

"Ah, her fiancé. Yes, of course." Grell nodded. The other three servants, however, were shocked.

"Mistress…"

"Marrying…"

"Him?"

"Lord Damion is of the nobility, after all. He is the son of a marquess. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works," Sebastian continued.

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Damion, having finally let go of Cielle. "Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight!" Cielle cringed. She tried to avoid parties whenever possible. He grabbed the girl. "I can be your escort and we'll dance around all night long!" He twirled around with the girl. "Isn't that a wonderful idea?" He hugged her again.

"A ball? No—"He wouldn't listen to the girl.

"You wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please, they'll be so cute on you!" Cielle cringed again. Cute was something she did NOT like, in her home, on her servants, and especially not on her person.

"Listen, I don't want to—" Damion whirled away from her.

"And of course, I'll be dressed in my most stylish as well!" He grabbed Grell by the noose that was still around his neck. "You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!" He dragged him out of the room.

"Wait! I said no ball!" Cielle yelled right before the door closed.

* * *

Cielle sat in her chair in her study with her head in her arms, having her fiancé over was always exhausting. She gave out a sigh as Sebastian prepared her tea, the bonnet long since thrown into some random fireplace.

"Lord Damion is the son of the Midford Marquessate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family, married. There is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn your fiancé away," he said. Cielle sat up.

"I didn't want to become his fiancée. I was forced to."

"Regardless, I believe the wisest is to go along with his plan. I don't think he is going to listen to reason."

"Can't you just give him some tea or something and get him out of here." She said as Sebastian placed her tea in front of her. "I don't have the time for a stupid ball or to go along with his girlish hobbies." Sebastian smirked at the irony of that sentence, but didn't comment.

"My lady, Lord Damion would like a dance. You cannot refuse him" Cielle just lifted the tea cup, turning her head away from her butler. "Mistress?"

"What now?"

"I know I've never seen you dance before, but I assume that you can?" She simply hid her face behind a nearby group of papers she held up to look at. "Oh, I see." He turned to cut a slice of the cake he had prepared. "Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements. Going so far as to avoid anyone who seems to want to dance with you." It was true, she spent most of the time hiding behind Sebastian, when she wasn't making business acquaintances. Rather, she talked business with current ones, as new ones would want to dance.

"I have too much work to do," she replied, putting her cup down. "I don't have time to waste on dancing—" Sebastian took the papers from her.

"With all due respect." He was close to her face now, making her feel a little uncomfortable and her face warm. "Dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess. In your line of work mistress, social contracts are important to maintain." She turned her head away as he placed a slice of Orchard Fruit Cake in front of her. "The world expects any noble lady to possess even rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly. Likewise, the same will happen if you refuse any gentleman a dance. You cannot simply hide behind me forever…" Cielle sighed. When Sebastian was like this, there was no use arguing. He always made a valid point.

"Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the lecture." Sebastian pulled away. "Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkins should work well enough." Sebastian took out his pocket watch.

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lady. A pretense of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance."

"Who would you have teach me? Any way you look at it, the residents here out of the question…"

"There is only one option…" He closed his pocket watch and put on a charming smile. "With your permission, I will be your dance instructor."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from my butler! Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

"The Viennese waltz is my specialty. I was a guest at Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time." This shocked the girl. Who was her butler before she met him to receive such an invitation? He offered his hand to her, snapping her out of her shock. "Now if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?"

* * *

"Let's begin, as a lady you start the first step on your toe." Cielle was now standing in front of Sebastian as he placed her hand on his upper arm. "Be sure to keep your hand firmly, but gently upon the gentleman's arm." He placed his hand on her lower back and, with the other, grasped her other hand. "When the music starts, the gentleman will lead with his left foot. You will follow with your right." Cielle looked a bit uneasy at this. She had once been a ballet prodigy, but those skills were long forgotten and she had never been good at social dancing, which is why her parents gave up teaching her shortly before the fire. "Now." Sebastian stepped back and Cielle followed his steps, stepping on his foot in the process. 'Next, we'll try a Natural Turn." Sebastian spun them around. "Slide your foot backward, like this." She did and tripped over her own foot, clinging to her butler for support. Luckily, she kept herself up. Sebastian stopped and sighed, obviously knowing that this was going nowhere at the moment. "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking as it is none existent, my lady. You cannot simply cling for dear life on to your dance partner." That was quite a blow to her ego, but he was right, not that she'd admit it. "Listen young mistress. It is said that "social dancing begins and ends with the waltz." You must dance formally and with elegance." Sebastian removed his hand from hers and gripped her cheek, pulling gently. "Most importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The gentleman will take it as an insult." He pulled a bit more. "Now, let's have a smile. Pretend that it's fun." She had had enough.

"Let me go!" she slapped his hand away. Sebastian looked at her, looking a little shocked as he pulled his hand away.

"Mistress…" She turned away from him.

"I can't smile…" She began fiddling with the ring on her index finger, a habit she had picked up two years ago. "…I forgot how…just like my old skills...I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun…not anymore..."

* * *

"How…awful. This is the most humiliating outfit ever…" Grell was dressed in a white dress and bow, looking at himself in a mirror. Bard was dressed as a school girl, Finni as a cat maid, and Tanaka as an Asian empress. Bard patted the butler on the shoulder, feeling sympathetic him.

"I think you're going to have to make peace with it," he said. Grell wasn't listening.

"This dress, it's atrocious. So white and girly and frilly…If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red, with a waistline that would flatter my figure?"

"_That's_ your problem with it?" Bard asked.

"I can't live with a shame as deep as this" Grell ran to the window and opened it. "No, I'd rather die…!" He was about to step out when he noticed the others weren't trying to stop him. He looked back at them. "Uh,Y-You aren't going to try to stop me this time?"

"Blue is defiantly Cielle's color. It will look so good on her!" Damion said as Mey-Rin tied the ribbon around his neck. "You should see the clothes I found. I got them today in London. They're great! She'll look divine!" Mey-Rin finished and pulled away. "Now, time to get you dressed up. I'll make you look so adorable!" He moved to pull off Mey-Rin's glasses. The maid panicked and backed away from the young lord.

"I'm really farsighted. I can't see anything without my glasses, milord!" exclaimed Mey-Rin. Damion rushed over to her.

"You don't have to see people to have fun. Now hand those over, silly!" He reached to take her glasses.

"No, no, no, please!

"Just leave her alone." The two looked up towards the staircase. There stood Cielle in the blue dress and hat Damion got her. Sebastian stood behind her with her cane, dressed in a fancier version of his normal attire.

"Cielle! You look adorable!" Damion exclaimed running up to the girl as she came down the stairs. He grabbed her and spun her around, knocking her hat off her head. "That outfit is absolutely perfect!" He noticed that Cielle still had her sapphire ring on. "Cielle, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you?" he asked, clearly upset. "It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?" Cielle pulled away from him.

"The ring I already have on will work." He wasn't listening.

"No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" He started to cry. "Oh, why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out specially for you? You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovily ball and your ruining all my plans." Cielle sighed. Her cousin got too emotional about all this cute junk.

"That's not it. Dami, this ring is—" She started. Damion stopped crying.

"Ha, fooled you!" He grabbed the ring off her finger before she could do anything to stop him. "It's mine now!"

"Dami!"

"This is a bit too big for you! The one I bought will fit perfectly. Just put it on and—"he stared holding up the ring.

"Give it back!" Damion flinched as he heard Cielle yell. He hadn't heard her yell like that before, full of anger, it scared him. The other servants were shocked as well. The young countess held out her hand. "Give me that ring, now Damion." A glare was marred on her face.

"Wh-Why are you so angry at me? I just...wanted…" Cielle's glared narrowed even more. "What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all! So why-why are you so angry?" He threw the ring to the ground. "I hate this ring! Take it!" As the ring hit the floor, the sapphire shattered. Something inside Cielle snapped. She ran to her cousin and raised her hand to slap him, but it was caught by a gloved hand. Damion opened his eyes, having closed them when she raised her hand. Cielle turned, Sebastian was keeping her hand raised.

"Mistress…" He handed her her cane, holding her back as she began to calm down, her butler having distracted her from her anger. "You forgot the walking stick we went to some much trouble to get." Damion was tearing up a bit from fear. Sebastian stood between the two and bowed to him. "Forgive my mistress, Lord Damion, but that ring was something very important to her." Damion stopped sobbing and looked up at him. "It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. My mistress is the first female to ever wear it. She's grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind." Damion's eyes widened, he hadn't known. "Please try to understand why this upset her."

"It… It was that important? And I destroyed it… ?" He asked. Cielle picked up the remains of the ring and walked towards the window. "Cielle, please I…" She ignored him as she threw the ring out the window, surprising everyone. Damion ran to the window. "Cielle, wait, what are you doing?" She walked away from the window.

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring, after all," she said. "even without it…" she stopped. "I'm still the head of the Phantomhives! And that won't change!" Sebastian smiled at his mistress, silently agreeing. Cielle walked back over to Damion, who was bawling his eyes out. "How long are you going to cry?" He looked up.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Cielle placed her hat back on her head.

"Your face is a mess." She pulled a handkerchief out of her sash and dried his tears. "Completely unsuitable for a gentleman." She placed the handkerchief on his nose so he could blow. "How could I possible accept a gentleman, with a runny nose and puffy eyes,'s invitation to dance?…" Damion looked up from the chief.

"To dance?…" Just then, violin music began to play. They turned to see Sebastian at the top of the stairs, playing the instrument. The servants watched in awe.

"He's incredible!" said Mey-Rin.

"He plays the violin? Is there anything he can't do?" said Finni. Was their butler perfect or what? Grell suddenly got an idea.

"Ah, I'll join him!" He ran to the stairs, stopped by them, and began to sing. The servants were shocked. Grell could actually do something well?

"What the hell? He can actually sing!" exclaimed Bard. Damion, distracted by the music, was brought back when Cielle held out her hand in front of him.

"So then, we are agreed?" she asked. "We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided." He was so happy, Cielle was smiling. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"Yes!" He took her hand and they proceeded to dance to the music the two butlers made. Finni was even dancing with Tanaka, while Mey-Rin appeared to be thinking about what it'd be like the dance with Sebastian. Damion couldn't be happier and Cielle actually looked like she was having fun.

* * *

That evening, Damion was asleep in a carriage bound for his home. Grell, Sebastian, and the other servants, now back in their normal clothes, stood outside it.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home safely. You can count on me!" he said.

"Are you sure?" Bard asked, a little wary of having the young butler out on his own.

"Indeed. I'm more deadly efficient than I appear." He walked to Sebastian and grasped his hands. "Thank you so much, Sebastian. I'm in your debt. You've taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler! They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him." He said letting his hands go, not noticing that Sebastian had an annoyed look on his face. "And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision!"

"Ha, interesting that y_ou_would say that." he muttered about the irony of the suicidal butler's words.

"That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?" asked Mey-Rin.

As Grell left with Damion in the carriage, Cielle complained to Sebastian. "It's finally over, what a horrible day it's been." The butler was currently finishing putting her nightgown on her so she could sleep.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there, my lady," he replied as she sat on the bed.

"Don't be so foolish." It had just been an act for Damion. She moved touch her ring, but remembered that it was gone.

"Am I the fool here?" Cielle glared at him as he kneeled before her. "I know the importance of this ring, especially given you're position." He placed his hands over hers. "And yet you put on that act for Lord Damion..." When he removed his hand, the ring was there, completely intact. Cielle gasped in surprise and looked at him. He was smiling. "If I couldn't do this much for my mistress, well than what kind of butler would I be? But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much." He stood again

"That is true… It's always there, this ring has seen the deaths of many masters," she replied, her eyes sad as she touched the ring. "My grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well." She closed her eyes as Sebastian reached over and untied her hair from its braid. "It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation." She placed her hands in her hair. "When I close my eyes, I hear them too… voices echoing in my head…" The young girl drew her knees to her chest. ""If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore." At least that's what I believed. Ridiculous, yes?" Sebastian then noticed the moon from the window.

"My, look how high the moon has risen." He proceeded to tuck his young mistress into bed. Her back turned to him. "You must get some rest, miss. Don't want to make yourself ill, do you?." He almost sounded like he actually cared for her well being. He took the candelabra, and walked to the door.

"Sebastian." He stopped at the sound of her voice. "Stay with me, until I fall asleep."He turned back to her.

"Goodness, are you displaying weakness in front of me now?" She tensed.

"Just a simple order." He smirked and stood by her bedside, kneeling down to her.

"I will stay here. I am by your side forever, mistress. Until the end…" She fell fast asleep at the demon's words. He walked out of her room and closed the door, thinking about her opposing earlier words.

'_I'm still the head of the Phantomhive! And that won't change!, Stay with me.'_ Sebastian placed a hand to his face and when he removed it, there was a smirk. How delightful it was to know she only showed weakness to him alone. Oh, the irony of it all. He chuckled and turned to walk down the hallway.

'Now… I must prepare for tomorrow.' He thought as the darkness engulfed the candle light.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'll continue eventually, sometime before summer I can promise you that. Also, I got rid of the prologue chapter because it doesn't really fit anymore now that I've read the third volume in English.

**Finally we can get back to my stories, I'll go tell my brothers. _runs to a phone_**

_sighs _read and review. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sits in a corner grumbling the word "Liar" to herself._**

_sighs _Sorry about her. I promised that I'd get back to my TMNT stories, but...I've just lost my train of thought for them. I may return to my Coraline story and my weird Drake and Josh thing (seriously, what was I thinking...maybe I should just delete it. It's not like anyone reviews it.), but for now I'll stick with Black Butler. I plan to follow the manga for the most part, but I'll also add in episodes from the show as well. I plan to add in episodes 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 16, 17, and 18. The curry arc will follow the manga, but if I like bits of dialogue from the anime better I'll put those in.

**I hate you, you know that?**

I do. Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Ciel would be a girl and she and Sebastian would be in love.

**My brothers are going to kill you you know that right?**

yep

EDIT: Due to people being...people, and not reading past the first chapter, I have changed the Ciel character's name from Sarena to Cielle, thus fully making it a SebastianxCiel fic...does this make me a Yaoi author now?

Black Butler

Chapter 4: Her Butler, Busiest

_A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

As the sun rose over the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian straightened his tie at his bedroom mirror. He leaned forward and took a hold of one of his bangs, examining it in the reflection.

"Hmm, my hair has grown rather long," he said. "What a pity I cannot trim it as I please." He moved that piece behind his ear and put on his tailcoat. "Humans are most troublesome." He made sure his gloves were on straight and walked to the servants' dining room. "Now then, off we go." He opened the door to three of the servants sitting there patiently. Bard was half asleep. "Good morning everyone." They replied, Bard waking up. "It is about time you should all be getting to work. Mey-Rin, see to the linens."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Finni, tend to the trees in the garden."

"Kaaaay!"

"Bard, please make preparations for lunch."

"Gotcha."

"Tanaka, please go have some tea." The older looking man said nothing. He clapped his hands. "Provided you have understood you duties, off you go! Step lively!" The servants ran off to do their jobs and Sebastian went to the kitchen.

_Once he has dispatched the servants, he prepares early morning tea and breakfast in time for the mistress's awakening._

He rolled the tea cart to Cielle's room and knocked on the door.

"Pardon me, miss." He opened the door and moved to the curtains. "Good morning, mistress. It is time for you to wake up." He opened the curtains. "It is a fine day." The young girl groaned and squinted at the bright light. Sebastian proceeded to pour her tea as she yawned.

_The mistress of the house, Countess Cielle Phantomhive, rules a vast domain at the age of sixteen. She is also the president of "Funtom" a toy and confectionery manufacturer and has grown "Funtom" into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with her gifts of cunning and management._

"Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" she asked as Sebastian handed her the tea cup.

"Just as I would expect from the mistress. I had that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here." She took the cup from him and opened the paper he had brought with him.

"By the way, I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor," she said before sipping her tea.

_A noble's wealth exists to contribute to society. They practice charity using their abundant fortunes. The distinguished Phantomhive family also engages in volunteer activities without exception._

"That is a splendid idea. When will they be joining us?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." was her blunt answer.

'Tomorrow?' he wondered if he heard her correctly.

"To make parents buy something, you must start with children," she explained.

_Why this little bra—mistress. Does she believe she can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it? She works her people (?) far too hard._

"Very well, miss," he said with a smile. "I shall entertain even the littlest guests in a manner worthy of the Phantomhive name." he bowed. "Oh yes…" he remembered. "And the Herend Chinoiserie tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived, miss." Cielle handed back her empty tea cup. Sebastian proceeded to dress her. "Therefore, afternoon tea for today will be Keemun. We also have berries, so I think a summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?"

"Do what you will," she replied.

"Very good, miss." He finished dressing her by tying her neck ribbon. "Then I shall set about preparations for tomorrow at once."

"Nn."

_Now then, here begins the butler's true work._

Sebastian closed the door to the kitchen, rolled up his shirt sleeves (his jacket discarded on a hook), tightened an apron around his waist, tugged his gloves in place, and clapped his hands together.

"Well, shall we get started?" He began to cook.

_Finely chop the best dark and milk couverture and mix. Melt over a bowl of 60 degrees C__water. After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. Cool while stirring, and add some cointreau when the mixture is at body temperature. Then pour into the-!_

"Gyaaaah!" A sound came from the laundry room.

"What is going on?" Sebastian put down the bowl and followed the noise. He opened the laundry room door. "Mey-Rin? What is going—" All of a sudden a huge rush of bubble came at him along with Mey-Rin.

"SEBASTIAAAN!" she screamed.

"Why are there bubbles everywhere!" Mey-Rin handed him a box of laundry soap.

"This soap! I put it in! 30 spoonfuls, just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrong!" She continued to freak out like an idiot as he noticed something painfully obvious on the box.

"Mey-Rin. This read 3 spoonfuls, not 30."

"EH!" She started apologizing rapidly while Sebastian just stared at her with a fake calm smile.

_Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think I will ever understand it. (And I have no intention of even trying to do so.) I myself would like to wring her neck._

Sebastian sighed.

"All right. For the moment, please leave this to me." As quickly as he could while keeping up the impression he was a human, he cleaned the room, washed and hung the sheets out to dry. "I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. Please return to your work as well." Mey-Rin wasn't listening, she was too busy blushing. Sebastian walked briskly down the hallway to the kitchens. "Really, all this when I am running short on time." He shut the kitchen door behind him and picked up a skillet. "Now, where was I…?" He began his cooking again.

_Place the butter and water in a skillet and bring to a boil. Extinguish the gas. Sift the flour and baking powder into the mixture. After stirring the mixture quickly with a wooden spatula, heat on a low flame—_

He was interrupted once again when an explosion came from a nearby kitchen room.

"What is it this time!" Walking into the charcoal covered room, he saw Bard with another heat induced afro, goggles over his eyes, ash in his face, with a new weapon in his hands.

"Well, ya see, I got this new weapon from back home, but it doesn't work at all. Geez!" Sebastian was exhausted enough as he thought of all the time's this had happened before. Americans apparently made the strangest cooking tools.

"Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat…to begin with, is that even a tool for cooking?" Bard removed his goggles.

"Don'cha sweat the details! Cooking is art! And art is explosion!"

"Is it now…" Sebastian muttered as Bard continued his monologue.

_Why, this imbec—rather, chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually "cooked" something. I believe EIGHTY PERCENT of what you have managed to "cook" has been charcoal, the other twenty percent being hazardous waste. Save your art for your hairstyle, and cook something edible…otherwise, I wish for you to become charcoal yourself._

He sighed again.

"All right. We still have the ground meat and vegetables, so let us make do with that." As quick as he did the laundry, he made stuffed cabbage and minted potato salad. "This should suffice for the time being. I leave the tidying up to you."

He turned to leave as Bard gave a "Yes, sir!" and quickly walked back to his preparations.

"Unbelievable! Not one shred of my work is getting done!" He slammed the door shut and picked up the brown sugar. "Let us finish this right away."

_Spread the brown sugar on a baking sheet. Preheat the oven to 80 degrees__C—_

He was suddenly hugged from behind and when he looked, he saw Finni crying.

"…Now it is your turn, I take it…" He should have expected this.

"UWAAAAAHN! SEBASTIAAAAN!" he cried. Sebastian sighed.

"I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying. Are you an infant? What happened?" He pulled on his tailcoat and followed Finni to the garden. When they got there, all he could say was "…." He was completely speechless. The yard was completely killed and the trees were bare.

"I was going to trim the branches…"

"The lawn…"

"But I forgot about the extra strength weed killer I used a while back!" He went on with apologizing. Sebastian stood there with an even more forced calm smile than the one he gave Mey-Rin.

_Why this imbec—This Imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, "An idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use," giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being "a while back." The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree…I have surpassed anger and I am, in fact, quite impressed._

For the third time that day, Sebastian sighed.

"There is nothing even I can do about this. Go and buy some trees at the garden shop…" He reached into his coat to pull out some of his pocket money. Finni stopped crying.

"What sort of trees should I get?" he asked.

"You are the gardener. The design of the garden is your responsibility. Purchase whatever you deem appropriate." Finni perked at that.

"Then! Then! I wanna make a garden as cool as a living machine!" Sebastian just stared at him, dumbfounded.

_I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?_

Finni just stood there for a bit before saying "Sebastian?" snapping the butler out of his stupor. "The mistress'll get angry, so do please give me the money riiiight quick!" This shocked Sebastian, he had never spaced out before. The day was really getting to him. "Sheesh, you can't just let your mind wander off like that! You big silly, just kidding!" Sebastian handed him the money and the gardener left with a "Be back in a jiff!" Sebastian, meanwhile, could feel some of his hair falling out. He was too stressed.

_I have had enough. At times like these, yes…I want to see_**_her_**_._

With his demon speed, he rushed through the house.

_A supple body, flowing black hair. Fierce eyes that shine like emeralds._

'I must hurry to the place where she awaits me,' he thought to himself. He shut the door behind him, a bit out of breath.

_Yes…to her._

The cat in question meowed at his arrival. Sebastian smiled at the sight of her. He was in the back gardens with a saucer of cream in his hand. He placed it down in front of the cat, who proceeded to gulp it down.

"Now, now. There is plenty more, so you must not gobble it so," He told her. The cat licked up the cream on her face and started to clean her fur.

_I find cats most agreeable. They only do that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world._

He looked at her, his face showing sadness at this fact.

_Pets do exist over there, but…_

He remembered the hideous pets they had in his world and shook his head at the memory.

…_They leave much to be desired._

The cat just looked at him with confusion. He held the cat close to him and began to stroke her paw with his thumb.

"Aah, you paw is so soft…" A blush appeared on his face, as well as a content smile. "I want to hold you like this forever…" He regretfully lifted the cat from his arms and placed her on the ground. "…but I must go now." He opened the door and before he shut it behind him, he turned to the cat and said "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

"Meoooww," she said in goodbye.

* * *

"Dear me." He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his finished product. "After countless interruptions, this was all I could manage, hm?" He heard the thumping of many footsteps behind him as the other three servants burst through the ballroom door.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!" They yelled, Finni crying, Mey-Rin drenched in water with a bucket on her head, and Bard with another afro.

"Yes? Now what?" he asked turning around. The three, however, were amazed at what they saw. All around the ballroom were tables full of different desserts and in the middle behind Sebastian was a chocolate sculpture of Big Ben, London Bridge, and a horseman.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" exclaimed Finni.

"So this is what you were up to while you made us do all the work?' asked Bard, his hair back to normal.

"Made you do all the work?" Sebastian retorted.

"Are these all sweets!" asked Mey-Rin.

'We are inviting children here tomorrow, so this is for them," he explained.

"All these for just some brats?" asked Bard.

"That's our Sebastian for you!" exclaimed Mey-Rin and Finni. Finni looked up at the horseman.

"But…what sort of statue is this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. "It's the Wild Earl, the popular children's story character of whom you are so fond…" He stopped when he saw it. The head was gone. "The head of the earl that I casted so precisely is-!" He turned to the other three with a murderous glare.

"Hey, hey!" exclaimed Bard. "We were workin' up til now!"

"Yes, quite right. We could not have stolen the earl's head!" agreed Mey-Rin. Finni nodded.

"That means…TANAKA!" They charged down the hallway to find the elderly man. They could just picture him laughing with a bit of chocolate on his mustache. Sebastian suddenly remembered something and flipped open his pocket watch. "I cannot deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea. I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search out Tanaka!"

They replied with a "Yes, sir!" and he headed for the kitchen to make Cielle's tea before rushing the cart to to her study.

_Leaving matters in the hands of those good-for-nothings causes me no end of worry. I must return as soon as possible._

He knocked on the door as a formality and opened it without an answer.

"Pardon me, miss." When he opened the door, he saw the earl's head with pieces bitten out of it, And right behind it with chocolate on her face, was Cielle, asleep in her chair. Sebastian looked stunned for a moment, before bending over, exhausted. "Really, mistress." He went to the open window behind her and closed it. "You even left the window wide open. Despite my presence here, leaving yourself completely vulnerable will never do." He knew it was pointless scolding her when she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. It had been a long day.

_Useless servants, a mercurial mistress. Being a butler is far from easy._

He looked at the young countess with something akin to fondness on his face.

_But I feel living in this manner is not too bad…for…_

He thought of how closely his mistress resembled his beloved cat. Her supple body, flowing black hair, and her fierce eyes that shined like sapphires, what's more, her cheek felt just like a cat's paw. This gave him an idea.

He pinched her cheek and shouted "Mistress! Please wake up! How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly!" The girl awoke with a start.

Meanwhile, the other servants were still looking for Tanaka, who was outside on a bench drinking tea.

"Did you find him? Keep looking!" They yelled. Just another day in the Phantomhive household.

* * *

**I hate you.**

I know, now will you shut up? Thanks for reading guys. I'll have the next one out soon...The one after that may be on hold until I can get the Black Butler DVD, but hopefully I'll be able to get it soon. I'll be going to the Midwest for christmas so it should be fun to see my 20+ relatives again. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Later!

**I hate you.**

WILL YOU SHUT UP?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I wasn't able to finish all of this in time, but I got through about half of it. I'll update this chapter when I finish it. Enjoy!

EDIT: FINISHED! BTW read the whole thing I may have added new bits to it. :) Thanks to Hana13 for helping me out with some Seb/Ciel ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Black Butler

Chapter 5: Her Butler, Carpricious

It all started when Sebastian brought the day's mail to her study and the stack hit her desk with a thump.

"Mistress, yet more letters have arrived today." He said it all with a smile, making her sour mood brought on by the letters even worse. She was fed up.

"The Season is nearly over, damned idlers. Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls…Nothing good happens in London." She began shifting through the letters quickly, wanting to get it over with, Sebastian making a list of declined invitations. Ordinarily, a woman was not allowed to decline an invitation, except under special circumstances. Being the only member of the Phantomhive family and having to deal with work that came with it and the Funtom Company was such a circumstance. She never went to parties unless Damion forced her to or it was beneficial to her company. "Earl Warwick, Baron Bath, Countess Gartland…" Goodness, she didn't even know most of these people. They had nothing to do with her company or her work as the Queen's guard dog. Most likely, they were acquaintances of her predecessor she had met at some parties he took her to. She paused when she saw the seal of one letter. "This is…" There was one more exception to her "no parties" rule and it lay in her hands at that very moment.

* * *

The English summer is brief. May through August, when the weather is at its best, is known as "The Season" and the aristocrats travel from their manors to their London town house to socialize. Big Ben rang as Sebastian drove the carriage down the busy streets of London. The young countess sat inside, turning a letter over in her hand. The letter was the reason she had left her manor for the city. The carriage pulled up in front of a large town house. Sebastian opened the carriage door and let her out.

"It has been a while since mistress came to the town house," he said. Cielle adjusted her hat.

"I hate this, there are too many people in London," she muttered. "I wouldn't be here if not for "that letter"," she said as Sebastian let them in.

"There is no helping it, my lady," he said as he shut the door and followed her up the stairs. "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every season."

"The Season eh? A waste of time if you ask me," she replied.

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four at least." He referred to her four other servants and while she would argue that Tanaka was alright, the other three were not worth defending. "We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time." They approached the study at the top of the stairs.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Sebastian opened the door for her, only to find Madam Red, Grell, and Lau searching the room.

"Goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red asked looking through shelves.

"I can't find it either," replied Lau looking in a vase.

"Don't be silly. Of course it's not in there. Ooh!" The older woman growled in frustration. Sebastian's previous words about peace and quiet seemed to die at the sight of their noisy guests.

The first thing going through both mistress and servant's heads was 'How did they get in here?', but neither said it.

"Madam Red? Lau? Why are you here?" the young countess asked. The three stopped their search.

"Cielle, you're early dear," replied her aunt.

"You're sudden appearance here in town, must mean…" Lau started.

"The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow," finished Madam Red. Cielle just looked at the three with disdain. Sebastian stepped forward.

"We apologize for not being able to greet out honorable guests. I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while," he said. Twenty minutes later, after her aunt molested her butler's backside…again, the three nobles were having afternoon tea when Cielle brought up her reason for being there.

"He's struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel," she said.

"Ah, the incidents the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of them," said Madam Red.

"But…there must be something more to them since _you're_ here," added Lau.

"Yes, these are no simple murders. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented. It is psychotic…better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns "her"," Sebastian, who stood behind his mistress as Grell stood behind his, spoke.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

"The murder's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press, Jack The Ripper."

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into this situation for myself." Lau put down his tea cup and smiled.

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" he asked. She was used to this, Lau was always teasing her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific and one can only imagine the stench." He stood up and walked to the countess's chair. "Blood and gore everywhere, surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" He asked gripping her face. "You're just a young girl after all, Countess Phantomhive." She glared at him cold eyes.

"I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Both she and Sebastian were a bit uneasy, no t mention annoyed, at the other noble touching her face. Lau must have noticed.

"You're right. So sorry. " Madam Red just sipped her tea, not bothering to lecture Lau a second time. Lau grabbed Cielle's wrist and pulled her to the door. "Well, since that's been decided, let's be off, Lady Countess!" Madam Red slammed down her cup and stood.

"Now wait!" She sighed. "Really! Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you too. So where is this crime scene, Lau?" He turned back to her.

"Did you not know, madam?" He sighed. "Well, I never! Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here. Dear, oh dear."

'What was that long prologue for?' Cielle thought. However, she never got to voice it as Madam Red started yelling.

"You were babbling on when you didn't even know yourself!" Sebastian just straightened out Cielle's sleeve from Lau's previous grip.

* * *

In the streets of London, people gathered around an entryway being blocked by members of Scotland Yard. A young officer with a small red mustache looked up from his paper work as he saw Cielle and Sebastian draw closer.

"Sorry my girl, I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?" he said returning to his papers, clearly not knowing who Cielle was.

"I'm here to see the victim's body," she said bluntly. This startled him into paying attention to her.

"The body? Surely you're kidding me!"

"Abberline!" came a voice from behind him. Walking from the other side of the entrance was Lord Randall. "Well, if it isn't Lady Phantomhive. What are you doing here?" he asked with disdain.

"You know this kid sir?" What, did he think Sebastian was her father or something? Or was he simply utterly stupid?

"I'm here to help Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit," she said with a smug smirk. She held up the Queen's letter. "You know who sent me of course." Lord Randall narrowed his glare while Abberline just stared in shock. She snatched the papers from his hands and glanced through them with Sebastian reading over her shoulder. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." The elder noble snatched them back.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere." Cielle and Sebastian just smirked at him.

"Splendid, shall we go Sebastian?" she asked walking away.

"Yes, miss." He followed, as did their three companions as they passed them. Lord Randall simply glared at her more freely now that her back was turned.

"Now what, dear?" Madam Red asked.

"Now we go see someone who may prove useful," she replied. Lau flinched.

"My lady, you mean…"

"Yes, indeed." She looked uneasy as she spoke. "I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. _He _is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like these."

Sometime later, they stopped outside a creepy looking building.

"So, where are we?" asked Lau.

"You don't know? Then what was all that about?" Madam Red asked furiously, Grell attempting to keep her calm.

"It's a funeral pallor run by an acquaintance of my lady's," Sebastian explained.

"The Undertaker?" asked Madam Red reading the sign. Sebastian opened the door for them, the building's interior even creepier than its exterior.

"If we're looking for answers this is the place," Cielle said. The room was filled with coffins and urns. It was completely dark with only a few candles lit. "Are you in, Undertaker?" A creepy laugh ran throughout the pallor.

"Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long," the voice said. Grell and the others looked quite uneasy, Grell most of all. They flinched at the sound of a coffin opening. A hand with long pale fingers and long black nails pushed open the lid of the one standing next to them. "My lady, it's so lovely to see you." The coffin revealed a man dressed completely in black with long white hair. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" he asked with delight. The others were shocked with fright, Grell so much so that his legs gave out.

"No, that isn't why I'm here," the young countess replied "I wanted to…" she was cut off by a hand in her face.

"No need to say. I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit usual, shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again," he responded, taking his hand out of her face.

"I would like the details, please."

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you take a seat somewhere over there?" He pointed to a bunch of coffins.

'Over where?' the five thought. A bit later, they were sitting on coffins and drinking tea from beakers while The Undertaker spoke.

"Now then. You want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yesss?" Madam Red seemed a bit uneasy about drinking from a beaker. Under taker offered Cielle a bone shape biscut, but she gave it a pass. "All the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

"Something in common you say?" asked Cielle. Undertaker closed the lid of his biscuit jar with a smirk.

"Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I see now," said Lau, Madam Red and Grell turning to him. "So the funeral pallor is only your cover business. How much is it, for information?" The Undertaker was suddenly right in his face. The Chinese noble looked panicked.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins. There's only one thing that I want from you," he said and turned back to the youngest in the room, her face uneasy at how he stared at her. He was suddenly in her face. "Please, my lady. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything." Ew, he was drooling and breathing hard. Now he was really creeping her out. "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!" he started wiggling like a…

"Lunatic," she finished her own thought. For once Sebastian could not refute that statement. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement.

"Leave it to me, my lady." She turned to Lau who held a determined look on his face. "People have called me The Sleeping Tiger of New Year's Parties in Shanghai. And now, I shall demonstrate that in full. Here is my joke. It's a classic on which side does a tiger have the most stripes, on the outside." Everyone just stared at him with the same thought in their minds.

'What. Was. That.?'

"Get it? Ha ha?...ha ha." No one laughed. Madam Red stepped forward.

"You'll never do, Lau. Very well, my turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die. I, Madam Red, star of social circles shall share with you my best tale!" she said. Grell had a worried look on his face. Sebastian covered his mistress's ears with his hands. Sixteen though she may be, she was still a bit young for Madam Red's lewd stories. "So Alice's bou gave the most extraordinary -for her birthday. It was -white and so- -with think veins running down - don't you see - could use a good…" That was when he stopped her. Moments later, both Madam Red and Lau had masks over their mouths to keep them from speaking. Grell looked freaked out.

"Now, my lady, it looks like you're the only one left," The Undertaker said looking as though he'd hoped this would happen. "I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm gonna do it again." She had been dreading this.

"Damn."That was when Sebastian stepped forward.

"It can't be helped," he said. His mistress looked up in surprised.

"Sebastian?" she hadn't been expecting that. She thought he'd enjoy seeing her squirm. The Undertaker just smirked.

"Ohhh…? Master Butler's having a go, now is he?" Sebastian tugged on his gloves, making sure they were perfectly in place.

"Everyone, please wait outside," he said. His charge was now worried about what he'd do to the other man.

"S-Sebastian…"

He turned turned to them and added darkly "No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this." Moments later, the other four were outside, waiting. At first, there was silence, but suddenly out of nowhere, The Undertaker's laugh rang so loudly it could probably be heard by all of London. At the very least, it was powerful enough to knock his sign down. Sebastian opened the door. "Please do come back in now. I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know." The Undertaker's was resting on his desk, drooling even more than before and his hat was knocked off.

"What did you do?" Cielle asked.

"Nothing much."

"Oh my…I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss…Well…to get back to the matter at hand." The Undertaker let out another chuckle and got himself together. "An interesting pattern I've seen these days. I often get customers who are incomplete."

"Incomplete?" asked Sebastian, he and Grell standing behind the three nobles.

"Yes, quite lacking." he said holding a mannequin that showed innards. "Their innards, that is. Before my customers can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? Like putting back whatever might have spilled out. And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see." Lau and Madam Red suddenly realized that the beakers their tea was in may have held bodily fluids. Lau pushed his away.

"So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch? In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…" started Lau.

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant. Ohh, how frightening. Frightening! It is something only a prostitute…a girl would possess." He looked at his mannequin. "This little one doesn't have it either." He stroked its abdomen. "The uterus is missing, which is quite odd." Cielle flinched, though only Sebastian noticed. The others gasped. "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised. Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such "clientele" all of a sudden and their crimson "rouge" is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy.

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high-traffic, in the dead of night. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asked as The Undertaker put his mannequin down. He turned back to them.

"You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking," he said walking behind Cielle and leaning down to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." He put the hand on her shoulder near her throat and put his other hand near her abdomen. "Then he rips in to them right here…and takes her precious womanly part. The skill involved and the lack of hesitation points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the underworld at that. And that is why I knew you would come here, milady." He poked her face with a long nail. "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the underworld I expected you would be summoned here without fail." The young countess was obviously uneasy, more so because he was near her lower body. Sebastian pulled the man's hands away from the girl, startling the funeral director. "Possessive, aren't we butler," he said with a smirk. Sebastian just continued to give him a blank look as he released his hands. The Undertaker walked back to his desk. "There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." He turned to Cielle. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog? "Aristocrat of Evil," Countess Phantomhive?" Cielle stood and Sebastian began putting on her cloak.

"The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld," she replied. "I am bound by the honor of my family, I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to." She turned to him, giving him a glare. "By any means I find necessary." Sebastian opened the door for her. "Pardon our intrusion, Undertaker."

* * *

As they left The Undertaker's building, Sebastian stopped Cielle.

"My lady, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" he asked. Cielle knew that what he wanted to say was not for their companions' ears. She nodded and turned to the others.

"Go on to the carriage, we'll be there in a moment." The two walked into the alley next to the funeral pallor.

"I noticed that his words made you uneasy, my lady, possibly because of the subject of uterus?" Cielle flinched again, he had noticed. "Is it because of the damage that was done to your own womb before I saved you, my lady?" She nodded and looked to the ground.

"Yes." She placed a hand over her contract mark, covered by her sash. "Right before you came, they stabbed my abdomen. The blood wouldn't stop; I would have died had you not appeared." Sebastian placed his own contract mark over her hand. She raised her head to look him in the eye.

"That is why I placed the mark on your abdomen instead of somewhere such as your eye where the contract would have been more powerful. If I hadn't, you would have died shortly after you gave your first order. Instead I stopped the bleeding and used the mark to hold the wound together. Now, if the mark is removed or moved, the wound will reopen and you will die."

"I know, our contract is literally the only thing keeping me alive."

* * *

The carriage rolled down the streets as the four inside talked, Grell driving outside.

"His information narrows down our suspects," Cielle said.

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred," Sebastian added. "Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies."

"As if that "narrows the field"!" Madam Red exclaimed. Cielle simply sat there with a bored look on her face. "Just how many people do you think gather in London during the Season! Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside." It just popped into Cielle's head that Sebastian was technically her "family physician" "Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. Besides which the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and the wha—"That was when Sebastian interrupted her.

"Then we'll have conclude the investigation quickly," he said with a smirk. "We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the Season coming to a close.

"Impossible," said Lau. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart.

"I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" Cielle gave a small smirk at the other's stunned faces. It fell as Sebastian leaned towards her. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lady." Madam Red and Lau looked in shock as he opened the carriage door, Grell turning around at the sound. "Grell, please drive safely back to the town house."

"Ah! Yes!" Grell blustered out, shocked.

The older butler turned to the nobles and placed his hand over his heart as Cielle waved her hand in a dismissing notion. "Now, if you will excuse me…" He let go of the door and disappeared. The door closed. The two older nobles moved to the window in the back of the carriage.

"He knows that we're moving, right?" Madam Red questioned, but when they looked behind the carriage Sebastian was gone. No one seemed to have seen him either. "H-He's gone…" Grell was blushing. The carriage began to sway. "Hey you! Watch where you're going! We're going to crash!" Grell quickly got the carriage under control.

"Y-Yes! Beg pardon," replied Grell.

"Sebastian made some rather lofty claims, but—" said Madam Red calming down.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now. He will not return empty handed. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait," said Cielle.

"You have great faith in him, hmm…?"

"No, that isn't it, really. It's just that _he_ never lies." Her eyes narrowed. "Ever."

The carriage continued to the town house.

* * *

It took awhile, but they finally stepped out of the carriage.

"We've finally made it!" exclaimed Lau, clutching his aching back.

"We had to take the long way around because Grell got lost!" Madam Red yelled furiously.

Grell mumbled "beg pardon," over and over.

"Come come, Madam Red," Lau said the the fuming noblewoman. "Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…break…" Lau opened the door, only for them to see Sebastian standing in the pallor, waiting for them.

"Welcome back, everyone," he said bowing. "I have awaited your return." Cielle handed him her hat as she entered the house. "The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today." The others just stood there in shock.

"Hold on!" Madam Red exclaimed. "How are you here?" Sebastian turned to them as Cielle proceeded up the stairs.

"I finished up that little errand, so I came home to edify you," he replied.

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well…" He suddenly produced three bound scrolls. "Yes I made a list of names based on what we had discussed and then I contacted them all, then I asked them the relevant questions. However, it did take some time because I investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well."

"Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you." Cielle at this point had turned to watch them. Sebastian unbound the scroll and began to proving himself.

"Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey, was at the White Horse pub with friends. He has no connection with secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital, was with a man at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies. William Somerset, doctor of the Earl Chambers, was at a party hosted by a Viscount Harwood…" The list went on. Cielle smirked, Madam Red was so shocked that her hat threatened to fall off her head. Grell just stood there in ah. Eventually, the last of the final scroll fell to the floor. "From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect. Let us discuss the details after tea."

"How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you certain you're just a butler, not a Secret Military Intelligence Officer?" Sebastian smirked and placed a hand on his chest.

"You see, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

"Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders. And someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic. Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions," Sebastian reported after tea was finished. "The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleistor Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately, he's thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes of these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"The Viscount Druitt, hm..?" asked Madam Red. "Now that I think about it, I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things."

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of noble prostitutes." Said Lau.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the Season will soon be coming to an end it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in." Cielle turned her head to her aunt.

"Madam Red," the youngest noble said. "_That _is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Madam Red smirked.

"Really. Who do you take me for?" she asked. "I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play."

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that "secret party", but makes certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise." She stood. "Tonight is the last party of the Season, which means this is our last chance."

* * *

"I think not!"

"Really! Losing your nerve after coming this far is anything but womanly!"

"How can say that whilst holding that thing?" Cielle and Madam Red were arguing. It had been decided that Cielle had to dress as she normally wouldn't in order to disguise her so Madam Red had brought in the very things she despised, frilly girly dresses. At least Damion had the decency to make them colors she actually liked, these were…pink!

"Come, come. We have already decided upon our course of action, so there can be no turning back now," said Lau. "It is sometimes necessary to resign oneself to one's fate, my lady."

"Lau…you bastard," the younger replied.

"This is one of our creations." He held a blue china dress. "Incidentally, I am of the opinion that a china doll dress will be nice and fresh. What do you say?" She wanted to say that she'd rather have Sebastian eat her on the spot, but she refrained.

"Oh! Most certainly not!" argued Madam Red. "It goes without saying that an English lady of the upper class must wear address of the highest quality and heaviest silk to a ball! Not to mention, given her condition it would be the best choice." She mumbled that last part. The countess had to agree, she had a point with the latter statement.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, such rules exist, do they? I see…"

"Well, obviously. Where do you think we are? Blue, silver, and pale green predominate dress colors here and one must only wear pink at balls. Cielle is still young, so pink will good." Why? She had worn blue to balls previously. Any of those colors, but the latter would be fine with her.

"Ah yes, pink will be lovely." The two chuckled.

"ENOUGH!" She had had it up to here with those two.

"There is still more to prepare for." She turned to her butler and, oh no, he had his glasses on. Sebastian had gone into tutor mode. "All balls begin with a quadrille. Next, a waltz. In all, about eighteen to twenty four pieces are usually played."

"Well! That sounds about right!" agreed Madam Red, the queen of evening parties.

"Seven of those will be the quadrille, with three of them being lancers. Then seven waltzes, four gallops, and a polka are typical. The rest depends of the host." There were that many dances in a ball! She was glad she never danced. She was exhausted just thinking about it. "To put it plainly, you cannot get through the evening with the farce of a waltz you feigned before." She cringed. "The waltz was once called immoral because the man and woman must dance so closely to each other. But thanks to the Queen, it now resides within the main dance repertoire. Seducing the Viscount will be nigh on the impossible if you dance like you did last time. If I were he I would politely decline to accompany you."

"Sedu...!" Cielle couldn't even finish she was so shocked. She didn't know she'd have to do something like that. Sebastian smirked.

"From talking and walking to dancing, gesturing, and seduction. Why, Madam Red and I will be drilling them all into you over the course of just one day, my lady." Madam Red grinned and Cielle felt like there were two shadows looming ominously over her.

"N...! N...! NOOOO!" That was when they pounced.

"Do not raise your voice!"

"You have no waist!" That day was torture.

* * *

That evening, at the Viscount Druitt's manor, Madam Red and Lau entered the ballroom, followed by Grell.

"This is rather grand, isn't it?" She asked. "I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the Season?"

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful," agreed Lau.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up." The adults turned as Cielle entered the room. "We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!" The young countess stood there in a long frilly pink dress with a matching hat and black gloves. Instead of her beautiful black hair, on her head lay shining blond hair pulled into a ponytail instead of a braid. Madam Red suddenly tackled the girl into a hug, not able to help herself.

"I understand!" she squealed in delight. "Oh my! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you!"

"Let me go! Why must I wear something like this!" Madam Red released her with a sad face.

"Eh? What's this? Don't you like your Muslin drenched French dress? It's the latest style and everything, you know?" She couldn't care less about styles.

"How could I like this!"

"Now, now." Cielle turned to Sebastian as he entered. "A lady never raises her voice." He adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"Sebastian, you bastard." Her butler seemed to enjoy this a bit too much.

"He's right, you hear? You have to follow the script," scolded Madam Red. "Lau will be my young lover."

"Lover, reporting for duty!" he replied.

"Cielle will be my…other niece, visiting from the country." Cielle pouted. "And Sebastian will be Cielle's tutor. Oh, and Grell will be my butler, per usual." Grell seemed a bit disappointed.

"And just why do I have to wear this horrid outfit!" Her niece asked.

"Because dear, I've always wanted a girl. A charming girl who _likes_ wearing frilly dresses!" Madam Red laughed.

"You're kidding me!"

Sebastian adjusted his glasses mumbling "These will trouble me until I get used to them."

"It would be my reason if I were only joking, but you don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, now do you? In any case! If people were to see a beautiful black haired teenage girl with an equally attractive butler, they would know it was you on the spot!" It was true. Cielle and Sebastian were known for their looks. Some even swore that if Sebastian wasn't her butler, they'd mistake him for her fiancé. That notion always creeped Cielle out a bit. Sebastian seemed a bit surprised to be considered as attractive as his mistress. "So then it follows that _this _is the best disguise. Besides I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do want to catch his eye, right?"

"Wouldn't it be a crime for him to lay a hand on the young countess?" asked Lau with a laugh. These two were going to get it one of these days.

""By any means necessary", you do remember saying that, do you not miss?" Sebastian asked. Make that three. Cielle just glared at him. Her butler, now tutor, smirked. "Then shall we go, my lady?" Thus, they began their search. "First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous Viscount."

"I wonder if the Viscount Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that's the case, I would be more than willing to do my part!" Madam Red mused. Cielle was not so excited.

"I'm uncomfortable. It's tight. This corset. They hurt. My feet. I want to go home," she mumbled. "At least Damion isn't here. I would never want him seeing me like this."

She could already her her fiancé going "Cielle, you're so cuuute!"

"No I suppose not," replied Sebastian. He seemed to be enjoying this. Out of all of them, he was the one who seemed to have the most fun in getting her like this.

"That hat of yours is lovely!"

"Oh, thank you! Do you really think so?" She could hear voices behind them. That first one…

"Oh no, I'm even imagining the sound of his voice now…" She was cut off when she heard it again.

"Oh that dress is so adorable!" She and Sebastian looked back to see Damion Midford converse with some ladies, meaning he was fawning over their outfits. "I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" The two turned their backs to him.

"Se-se-se-s-s-s-s-se…"

"Miss, mistress, please calm down," he whispered back to her. "Let's move quickly." They tried to sneak away, but…

"Ohh!" They were spotted. "You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Sebastian just pushed her along.

"Moving this way now…" Finally, they lost him.

"Hmm, where is she?" Damion looked around and wondered off in another direction. At that time, the two peered out from behind a table holding a cake.

"Why is Damion here!" she asked. "Let's go join Madam Red..." She was cut off when she saw them. Madam Red was on a chair surrounded by men while Lau fanned her.

"You are such a dear," she laughed to them.

"Looks like she's having a grand old time."

"This isn't good. I didn't expect your fiancé here," said Sebastian.

"Even though I am disguised, if he were to catch a glimpse of my face…"

"…He would recognize you right away."

"If he finds out, it would spell the end of the investigation!"

"Moreover, everyone here would discover that my lady is the young mistress." Cielle paled at his words.

"If someone was to see the head of my family attempting to seduce someone who's not my fiancé, the Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations! I'd dare not show my face before her Majesty ever again!"

"You are overreacting." Sebastian tried to calm her. She turned to him.

"I would rather die than have that happen! So he must neve..." She didn't get finish as they heard someone talk.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun." They looked towards where the women were. There was a young man, a bit younger than how Sebastian looked, with blond hair conversing with a guest.

"That's the Viscount Druitt," said Cielle

"Yes, he is quite young," replied Sebastian, though Cielle mumbled something about everyone being younger to him. He ignored her "We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him." He lowered his voice as they crept from behind the table and closer the the Viscount. "I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary." She wanted to comment that Sebastian was no man, but she let it slide. Though having Sebastian separated from her near a man like this made her nervous. "Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you."

"Yes, yes! All right!" she said as she approached the Viscount from behind. "G-Good evening, my lord Dru…"

"There!" She froze, Damion had found her.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled and ran, not noticing the Viscount turn around. "I was so close!" Damion was slowly catching up. Just then, Sebastian grabbed her arm.

"Come this way, my young mistress." He led her through the crowds away from her fiancé.

"You over there, wait!" Damion yelled after them. Sebastian stopped at a waiter.

" You man, that young man over there requires lemonade." He pointed over at Damion.

"Yes, certainly sir." The waiter turned to Damion as Cielle and Sebastian disappeared. "Lemonade, my lord?" The young lord stopped.

"Huh?" he asked. The duo finally stopped outside on a balcony.

"That was dangerously close. Why do these things always happen to me?" Cielle asked herself. Just then, music started playing and people began to dance between her and the Viscount.

"Damn, I'll never get close to him." She grumbled.

"We have no choice." She looked up at her servant. "We will have to dance our way over to the Viscount. You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?" He pulled her by the arm onto the dance floor. The countess's face looked like a tomato, it was so flushed.

"You really expect me to dance in public, and with you?" They stopped and he turned to her with a hand on his heart.

"You already know young mistress, that I am one hell of a dancer. Besides, as your tutor, propriety allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one." He kissed her hand. "Not as your butler, but as your tutor, who also numbers among the upper classes." As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point.

"Do-Do I have to?" He didn't answer, he just got her into position and smirked.

"Shall we dance now, young mistress?" They began to move. "Concentrate on the music. If you match your steps to its rhythm, I will take care of the rest." This was different from when he was teaching her before. This was more…she didn't know how to describe it. Enchanting, maybe? Intimate? It made her feel…very…warm…and light. Like nothing she'd ever felt before. She looked at his face as she was supposed to. His eyes, she could get lost in those ruby…what was she thinking! Cielle quickly shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and continued dancing, now with another blush on her pretty face. She noticed him spot Damion in the crowd. "We cut across, like so…" He said, moving her in the opposite direction. At long last they had made it to the other side of the room.

'We've made it at last!...' Is what the young countess wanted to say, but she was too tired to do so. She collapsed onto the ground.

"How could you become exhausted so easily, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he helped her up. "I will get you some water forth wi…" He stopped when they heard the sound of clapping. They turned towards the sound.

"You're dancing is exquisite like a lovely little robin, my sweet lady." It was the Viscount Druitt.

'To think he would approach me first…' she thought to herself.

"Young mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink." Sebastian bowed and left the two alone.

"Uh, good evening, my lord Druitt. I am most honored by your compliment." She turned from where Sebastian had been and curtsied just like he'd taught her. The viscount took her hand and kissed it. From somewhere, she heard Sebastian's footsteps, which she had been trying to keep track of to reassure herself, stop. Little did she know that Sebastian had glanced back at them with a glare.

"Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening, Miss. Robin?" he asked. With a small shudder of disgust, she pulled her hand back and wiped it on her dress.

"A-Auntie Angelina brought me here," she replied.

"Madam Red?" She heard Sebastian's footsteps start again. She hopped nothing was going wrong.

"I see…I do hope you're enjoying the party, dear robin."

"Oh yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party, but my lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

"Oh?"

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." The viscount smirked and placed his arm around her waist.

"What a spoiled princess you are, little robin. Looking for something more…entertaining?" She moved his hand down lower, making her shudder with disgust. She heard the shattering of glass and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian with a shattered glass in his hand and a glare on his face directed at the viscount. Was that jealousy she saw? She didn't have time to tell. She had other things to worry about.

'Endure it, Cielle you can do this. You have no choice now, after all those horrible horrible lessons. You can handle it.' All those fittings, walking and etiquette lessons, all those tortures Sebastian and Madam Red put her through; she had to get through it. She turned her head to the viscount.

"You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested." He gently tilted her chin towards him. Now she could clearly see Sebastian trying not to kill him right there, his hand was shaking in a fist and she could almost see his eyes glowing. Was it jealousy? Or was it because the noble was getting too friendly with his meal? She couldn't tell. Most likely it was the latter.

"Of course, I'd be happy to show them to you robin, my sweet little thing." This was officially creeping her out. Was he the world's biggest pervert or something?

'ERRRRRRRR! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CREEP!' She screamed on the inside.

"Oh really? Like what?"

'I have to find out his secret before this dance is over, but…' She looked glanced towards Damion on the other side of the dance floor. 'If he sees me…'

"You want to know?"

"Yes, I'm simply dying to, my lord." She glanced over towards her fiancé again.

'If Damion comes this way I'm doomed.'

"You might be a bit young, yet."

'Hurry!'

"Now don't tease me, my lord. I'm a lady, not a little girl."

'Hurry…' At moment, the music ended. 'The dance is over.'

"Can you keep a secret from the madam?" he asked.

'Don't be so pretentious!'

"Of course! I certainly can!" she quietly exclaimed with feigned excitement. She had, by this point, lost track of Sebastian. When she glanced over at Damion…

'He's coming' He was running across the dance floor towards her. The viscount gently turned her chin back to him.

"What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?"

"Uh, it's nothing, my lord." Damion was coming closer.

'This is it. My life is over.' Before Damion could reach her, a large cabinet was placed in between them, along with a figure with a white mask. The countess's eyes flew open wide. 'Sebastian!' Her butler stood before the crowd. Madam Red and Lau stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the party is at its height, if everyone would all please gather round this evening's magic show will now begin." He turned to Lau who was standing nearby. "Pardon me, sir. Would you kindly assist me?"

"Assist you? Certainly." Lau put down the fan he was holding and walked over to him.

"I don't recall scheduling any pallor tricks this evening," the viscount said scratching his chin. Cielle narrowed her eyes.

'Now's my chance.' She turned to him and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"My lord, I've seen more than enough pallor tricks. Can we go, please?" She couldn't believe she was doing this.

'Uh, this is awful.' He suddenly forgot about Sebastian's appearance and switched back to flirting with her.

"Yes, anything for you my sweet." She could feel goose bumps appearing all over her body. She had never been appalled by her own actions in her life. He led her to a curtain and pulled it back, revealing a secret door. "Right this way dear." Cielle clenched her fist and followed him inside. Everyone was so distracted by Sebastian and Lau that they didn't notice.

* * *

Sebastian, however, did notice them and though it was what they had hoped for, he didn't like the idea of what was his being alone with another man. In addition to Lord Damion getting closer to her, he could no longer stand seeing the viscount flirt with his mistress. Just the sight of her being touched and being alone with another man made him furious. No matter, if something happened his mistress would call for him. He had something to get back to.

"A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, shut it tightly and bind it with these chains." He pointed one of the swords he'd brought at the cabinet. "Then, simply run it through with the swords." Everyone seemed a little distressed as to how he'd get out. "I shall emerge perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion, prepare for a performance of true magic." He closed the door and waited.

* * *

Lau bind the door with the chains as instructed, picked a sword, and sighed.

"Well here goes nothing." Instead of stabbing the the side like one would expect, he jumped up and stabbed the sword into the very top of the cabinet.

The same thought ran through everyone's head. 'He aimed directly at the head first!' And he didn't stop, he just kept stabbing the swords in until there were none left.

"I suppose that will do," he said looking rather pleased with himself. "Well. What do you say? Is he alive?"

'He didn't hold back in the slightest!' ran through everyone's head as they gulped nervously. The swords and chains were removed and the door opened to reveal Sebastian, completely unharmed. The crowd cheered.

"Amazing, true magic!" They cheered and Sebastian and Lau left.

* * *

Madam Red approached them as Sebastian was putting his glasses back on.

"Sebastian, how incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Madam," Sebastian had almost forgotten about her.

"Indeed! The cabinet was like a pincushion. For a moment there I worried I'd kill you," said Lau, acting as those he had done nothing dangerous. Sebastian wiped a stray bit of sweat from his forehead.

"It actually hurt more than expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died."

"So what's the trick to it anyway?" Madam Red was mortified.

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing!" She turned towards Sebastian, suddenly worried for the butler. He turned to the two nobles with a smirk.

"Like I told you, there were no tricks or illusions. Just magic."

* * *

Cielle could hear the applause from the hallway they were walking down.

"The guests seem to be having fun in the hall," she said.

'What are they doing?' she wondered. The viscount didn't appear to hear her. He opened a door in front of them and let her through.

"You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going to," he said. So he had heard her. "We're going somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do." He gestured for her to follow him. "Please." An overwhelming scent filled her nose. It was getting hard to breathe. She put a hand to her face.

'What is that sweet smell? It's suffocating.'

"A splendid pla..." Cielle suddenly felt faint and started to sway as her vision began to wane.

'Damn him! I have to get out of here…' She slid down the door and blacked out. The last thing she saw was the viscount's smirk. 'Sebas…'

"See? Aren't you enjoying yourself, little robin?"

* * *

"Ah…Ah." It hurt. "…eh…uh." So much that she couldn't breathe "Se-Sebastian!"

"Now, please place your hands on the wall and relax your muscles a bit further." Her butler said from behind her. Her hands did as instructed as sweat gathered all around her body.

"…No! It hurts...!" She panted.

"Please hold on a little longer, miss. You can do it."

"Ah…Ah!" Cielle couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, what her butler's hands were doing to her, too much. She arched her back, threw back her head, and screamed. "That's it, you're going to kill me!"

"I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset alone." Sebastian pulled the strings, making the corset tighter around his mistress's body.

* * *

Her eyes snapped awake.

"A dream, huh…" she muttered. The first thing she noticed was that her neck, arms and hands were bound with some sort of rope. The second was that she couldn't see anything.

'It's dark…No, a blindfold? I've been restrained somehow.' She let out an annoyed sound. 'As if the corset wasn't bondage enough, now I've been bound further?' She was fed up. If how she was bound during the incident with Vanel made him all the more eager to claim her, how would Sebastian react to this? She could just remember how it was decided to put the infernal thing on her.

* * *

"Cielle!" Madam Red exclaimed with frustration. "You have no wasp waist! It is a must for any woman worth her salt!" Lau chuckled.

"Well, the countess looks like a boy after all. Ha ha ha!" It wasn't her fault her body refused to go through puberty! Sebastian just looked annoyed for some reason, though whether it was at her or them she couldn't tell.

* * *

'Just because it's not their problem…' That was when she remembered her dream/ memory. She felt her cheek flush with the thought of how much skin he had touched. It's not like he hadn't touched more before, he bathed her after all, but…wait, why did she care? She gave her head a quick shake to clear it. 'Anyway, where am I?' That was when she heard it. 'The sound of people conversing?'

"Quiet please, everyone. And now the featured item you've all been waiting for."

'The viscount's voice! Item? What is he talking about…?'

"Won't you please feast your eyes upon this! Tonight's crown jewel!" She heard a sheet being taken off of something around her, most likely a cage if she knew the underworld well enough. She could hear people whispering with delight. They all probably wore masks. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration or sweet little pet. She would prove a glittering jewel at any ritual as well, would you not agree? You can keep her whole and healthy or sell her for parts if you'd like to."

"Wh...!" She was being sold off.

'Not again,' she thought to herself.

"A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed. There is a strange birthmark on her abdomen, but for the discerning collector that will add to her unique attraction." She could feel it now, her sash was gone, clearly showing her contract mark. Apparently the viscount was more of an idiot than she thought. Now she understood what happened to the girls.

'Black market auction.'

"The color of her eyes is a beautiful sapphire shade, lovelier than the most precious of gems. Now, allow me to show you." When she felt someone remove the blindfold, she closed her eyes.

"The bidding shall begin momentarily."

'So that's what he's doing. He removes the prostitutes' organs and sells them at his parties?' The blindfold slipped down her face, her sapphire eyes opening with a bored stare as the bidding began. It looked just as she pictured it.

"We'll start at a thousand guines."

"Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Thirty five hundred."

"Five thousand!" She'd had enough of this.

"Sebastian, come get me now." Her mark glowed as the candles went out. Everyone started to panic.

"What's this?" the viscount asked. All around the room she could hear bodies hit the floor accompanied by the sounds of bones breaking and cries of pain. The lights came back on and there was Sebastian, brushing his hands together, surrounded by dozens of unconscious scum.

"Really miss, are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad." He approached the stage her cage was on. "Do you not think you are too careless because you trust I will come when you call?" She gave him a small glare. She could see the hunger in his eyes at the sight of her.

"As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not. Won't you?" He paused for a moment in front of the cage, as if pondering her question, before letting out a smirk.

"…Of course. This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on the one who enters into his agreement, his prey, so as not to lose sight of it. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. Ours, however, is special case because of the drastic action I had to take to keep you alive enough to give me your orders. The demon serves…" Her eyes narrowed.

"…And in exchange, the prey can never escape." Sebastian forced the bars of the cage open, bending them as if they were rubber, and bowed to her.

"Yes, I will be with you everywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what." He pulled her from the cage and set her on her feet. "Even should I perish in this world I'll still be there, in the very depths of hell, my lady. This is how I differ from humans, I do not lie." He, reluctantly by the looks of it, sliced off her rope bonds with a flick of his finger.

"Good," She said as the rope fell to the ground. "You will never lie to me no matter what. Understood?" He bowed.

"Yes, my young lady." He looked up at her with a hungry smirk. "And I must say you looked positively delicious tied up like that." She shivered a bit and turned away with a blush. Shaking it off, Cielle assessed what he did to everyone and felt a sort of glee seeing the viscount unconscious. "I have already contacted the Yard so I imagine they will be here before much longer," her butler said.

"Then let's not dawdle. The chaps at the Yard will be none too pleased to find us here." It was then she could see him trying not to laugh.

"Yes, especially with that appearance of yours, "My Pink Lady"." He chuckled a bit. The young countess was still mortified that she was wearing her most hated color.

"Th-That's right…! Anyway! I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case." She took another disgusted look at the viscount. "Well that was easier than I had expected." A noise came from outside.

"Chief Inspector, this way!" Cielle turned towards it. They were here.

"In any case, it would appear that the Yard has arrived. We should take our leave." Cielle was surprised when her butler picked her up into his arms and a small blush sprinkled across her cheeks. "Well, miss, are you ready?" He took off his glasses with a smirk. "Let us be off." Sebastian leapt out of the building and onto the roof below it. On a balcony below, Damion turned at the sound of their landing, but they disappeared as soon as he did.

"I could have sworn I saw something up there. Hmm, I guess I was wrong." He quickly brushed it off and returned to the party.

* * *

What was in the paper the next morning surprised every one of them.

"Jack the Ripper strikes again?" exclaimed Lau. "If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have commited the murder then it does beg the question of a possible copycat…no, or even of there been multiple culprits from the very start." His attempts to make sense of it were all but hopeless.

"In other words, the Viscount wasn't our man after all?" asked Madam Red. Cielle shook with anger. Sebastian merely stood there, unimpressed, as if he knew it all along.

* * *

YES! I Finally got this damn thing done! I'm SOOO sorry this took so long, but I had Disney, and play practice, the play itself, and just life in general...yeah I hate it too.

Later!


End file.
